Sins of Her Future
by Belldandychan
Summary: It's been 5 years since the jewel was completed, since the day she was ripped away from her friends and the man she loved. In that 5 years he searched for her and one day he finally finds her.. in a Strip joint? Now that he has her again can he keep her?
1. Lost Beyond the Rabbit Hole

Sins of Her Future  
  
Lost Beyond the Rabbit hole  
  
Rating : R  
  
Author :Sami-chan (AKA Belldandychan ^.~)  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo minna-san! Well.. here's yet *another* story from me ^^;; This one has been bugging me for weeks so I had to type it up just so I could work on my other stuff ^^;;; Anywho!! Let me know what you think so I can decide whether or not to continue ^^ I hope you all like it and I'd just like to say once more than you all so much for the wonderful reviews I've been getting ^^ You have no idea how happy I am ^^ Thank you all again! Enjoy!  
  
Oh also.. this story will deal with Adult situations and some suggestive rape. I will *not* put in a rape scene at any time nor do I advacate rape in any way shape or form. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inu yasha!  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha walked, alone and discouraged, down the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
He'd been looking for years and still had found no sign of the woman that he had once traveled with. Not a forwarding address, not a fingernail, not even hair. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth.  
  
Taking in a deep breath to calm his nervous a bit he felt something tickle his senses. The feeling made him stop and inhale again. This time he was sure of it.  
  
That was Kagome's scent.  
  
He closed his eyes and followed his nose, allowing it to lead him a bit further down the crowded streets, throwing 'excuse me's and 'move's as he pushed his way through. The scent continued to a large pair of wooden door that he easily removed from his path with a strong shove, allowing him to enter the establishment his target occupied. His eyes opened as the door shut behind him and he was a bit puzzled by the scene.   
  
The room was dimly lit. The very few overhead lights in the room cast eerie shadows in every corner of the small bar. Neon blue lighting wound it's way around the edge of the ceiling, trailed down one wall to the far right and dropped down to curve around the base of a rather long run way.  
  
What caught Inu yasha's attention though was not the atmosphere but the people. They were almost all men except for the occasional scattering of women here and there but they all appeared to be in some kind of skimpy uniform.   
  
The confused hanyou scratched his head, wondering if his senses had been playing tricks on him. Why would Kagome be in a strip joint??  
  
He sighed, broken once more and turned to leave but stopped once more as the scent tickled his nose. There was no mistaking it. She was here... But.. why?  
  
Suddenly, a round of catcalls burst forth, calling his attention back to the stage at the right. The lighting that had once illuminated the long runway had gone black and now there appeared to be a small figure posed at the end. At once the song "If you think I'm Sexy" blasted through the speakers and the lights flashed back to life revealing the mystery woman on stage.  
  
As she turned in her sensuous dance and looked out over the crowded room Inu yasha felt his jaw hit the floor. His voice failed him for a moment before suddenly blazing to life in a scream heard over the overly loud music, "KAGOME?!"  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly as strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her from the stage. She let out a loud shriek as the man carried her, bridal style, in a blurry flash towards the door. A low growl in the man's chest caught her off guard and she suddenly fell silent. She turned her head back and looked up in awe at the man who now held her. She swallowed the lump that formed suddenly in her throat and turned away from the long silver hair that invaded her vision. "Inu yasha."  
  
The angry inu hanyou dashed quickly down the street. He was aware that Kagome had stopped struggling and had said something but at that particular moment he really didn't care. He was still fuming. A million questions raced through his head, the loudest once screaming clearly, why? Why had she been in that club and more so, why had she been dancing?!  
  
Finally deciding that they had moved far enough away from the club, Inu yasha slowed his pace and put Kagome down gently on the ground. Kagome looked around, noting to herself that they had entered a rather large wooded park and smiled to herself. Inu yasha never changed.  
  
Her eyes drifted up to find him staring at her with an intense gaze, asking her all the question with his eyes that she knew were on his mind. The foremost, why?  
  
They stood there for a long time, neither saying anything. Inu yasha's eyes drifted over the woman before him and though he was still angry he couldn't help but be captivated by her. She hadn't really changed in the last 500 years since he had seen her last. She'd filled out a bit more, lost any remaining baby fat on her body but other then that she was still just as beautiful as when she had been stole from him.  
  
Kagome kept her head low but from the corner of her eye she studied her long lost companion. He had changed. Yes he still had that boyish charm that she had always loved but he was defiantly not that young hanyou she had met 500 years in the past.   
  
Inu yasha had completely grown into his broad shoulders, giving his body an ever more powerful and lean look. It appeared he had even gained a few more inches on her, now almost towering over her with his pride filled stance. His hair was still long but it was pulled back into a low ponytail at his neck. He's clothing was that of a businessman, white dress shirt, nice black slacks and a suit jacket. Nothing fancy. Inu yasha had never been that type for that, but still nice and stylish.   
  
After a long and silent pause, Inu yasha's blunt and impatient nature finally got the better of him.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" he growled, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did.  
  
Kagome winced. "Umm.." Her voice was soft and timid, nothing like he remembered. "I was... dancing?"  
  
Inu yasha's hand hit his forehead. He grabbed the young woman's shoulders and shook her lightly. "I know that wench!! WHY?!"  
  
Kagome looked away, tears lining the outer edge of her eyes. "I never wanted this.."  
  
Inu yasha stopped suddenly and released his grip on her. "Nani?"  
  
Neither were really sure when they had begun to walk down the long dirt path that weaved in and out through the trees but they did noticed the long silence that had spread between them once more as they traveled.   
  
Inu yasha was about to speak again when a soft sigh from the girl to his right caught his attention. "A lot has changed in 500 years, ne?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "Hai."  
  
Kagome laughed sadly. "Some things I didn't want to change." Her hand reached out and brushed his.  
  
Without thinking, Inu yasha took the offending hand and held it tightly in his own. "Kagome..." he stopped, turning to her and looking down at her lovingly. "How did this happen?"  
  
Kagome never raised her eyes to him, instead focusing on the buttons of his clean white dress shirt. "I.." She sighed. He wasn't going to let this go and she knew it. "When I came back," she moved over and sat down under a large oak tree. The moon drifting through the branches played in the highlights in her hair as the wind gently bushed it away from her face.  
  
"When I was sucked back through the well 5 years ago, after the jewel was completed," she started again when her companion took his seat next to her. "Things were really hard. I'd been gone so long and missed so much school that is was almost impossible for me to catch up.. I ended up dropping out of high school all together by the end of my junior year." She smiled sadly. "I was just too far behind... I started working full time at the shine, continuing my training as a miko. I thought that you might have wanted me to do that... It wasn't long after that, maybe a year, when mom started to get sick."  
  
Kagome pushed back the tears that threatened to fall and looked down at the hand that was now gently squeezing hers. She smiled her thanks and continued. "Mom had cancer and the bills were piling up. Eri, who had also dropped out around the same time I did, told me about stripping and what great money it was. At first I wanted nothing to do with it but.." She paused wiping away a tear that had managed to escape down her cheek. "But when the bank was coming to collect the shine... I couldn't let it go."  
  
"Eri introduced me around. She got me a job at the bar she worked in. I danced, waited tables, whatever I could. I made enough money that I could pay some of mama's bills and pay off the double mortgage on the shine." She laughed to herself. "I never told mama where the money came from and she never asked but I'm sure she knows."  
  
"After most of the bills were paid off I decided that I could get on with life. You know, maybe go back to high school, and get into college. Eri was ready to get out too. The guy who had just purchased the joint we worked in was getting into things that Eri and I just couldn't and wouldn't do. So one night.. About six months ago... Eri started packing her bags. She told me that she was gonna go off and find us a new place, where we could start over."  
  
Kagome could hold in the tears that slid down her cheeks. She looked up at Inu yasha but still her gaze never met his. "They found her body a week later... In an old construction sight not far from our apartment..." she sniffled. "The boss, Aku, told me that if I knew what was good for me I'd stick around. I was too afraid to fight back."   
  
Kagome's hands came up to cover her face as she began to sob whole-heartedly for both her lost friend and her tarnished dignity. She gasped as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her.  
  
Inu yasha pulled the petite woman into his lap and help her tightly against him. She was stunned for a moment but relaxed after a bit, curling up against his chest and continuing to sob. He rocked her gently back and forth, cooing softly into her hair in a gentle attempt to calm her. After a long while, her sobbing tapered away to a soft sniffle and both sat quietly in the open night air.  
  
"Do you still want to leave?"  
  
Kagome nodded, biting her fingernail. "But I can't get away.." she sniffled. "They always find me!" She started to cry again.  
  
Inu yasha gave her body a reassuring squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "I'll help you Kagome. I promised once I'd protect you..." He gently ran a finger under her jaw, lifting her face up to his. Her face turned up but her eyes looked away. "I'll always protect you Kagome."  
  
Kagome worried her lip between her teeth. Could Inu yasha really keep her safe? In this modern time, was he really going to be able to protect her as he once had?  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Kagome allowed her eyes to turn towards his, blue puddles of tears finally connecting with molten amber orbs. Her heart melted and once more she was his. She nodded. "Hai.. I trust you."  
  
Inu yasha smiled and gently leaned down, brushing her lips with his. "Then let's go home.."  
  
@~~~^~~~~ 


	2. I prayed for you

Sins of Her Future  
  
Chapter 2 I prayed for you  
  
Rating : PG-13 for slightly suggestive moments  
  
Author : Sami-chan ^.~  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo minna-san! Well since I got so many great reviews I decided to continue on with the story ^^ This chapter is a lot of interaction between Kagome and Inu yasha. Hopefully you'll like it ^^ Take care you all and let me know what you think!  
  
~~Ja!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inu yasha!  
  
A/N : This story will deal with Adult situations and some suggestive rape. I will *not* put in a rape scene at any time nor do I advocate rape in any way shape or form.   
  
Thank you.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Japanese translations:  
  
hime, hime-sama : Princess  
  
Oyasumi nasai : good night  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome was in awe as she entered the large and extravagant house. If she had thought that Inu yasha's little red mustang was impressive then this was heaven!  
  
The house was more a mansion then anything else. A large staircase greeted you as you entered, splitting off into three directions at the top before disappearing into different wings of the house. Off to the right, just before the staircase, Kagome could see a rather large but short hallway leading into what appeared to be a living room. Off to the left of the room was another hallway but this one was much longer, not allowing her to see what lay at the end of it. The receiving room she now occupied was very well decorated. Lovely deep red curtains hung delicately at the sides of stain glass windows that started at the marble floor and rose towards the ceiling. She recognized some of the pictures displayed on them. They were mostly old youkai that she and Inu yasha had fought, posied in the moments of their deaths. She giggled to her self. Inu yasha was also one for boosting.  
  
She turned back to the large door that she had entered through and smiled at her companion. "Oh Inu yasha!" she cried. "Your house is so beautiful."  
  
He smirked his usually arrogant smile. "Thanks. I thought you'd like it."  
  
Kagome giggled as she removed her shoes. "I feel like I'm in a castle!"  
  
A clawed hand under her chin tilted her face up to two loving golden eyes. "Nothing less for such a beautiful hime..."  
  
Kagome blushed and turned away. "I'm no princess." She stood and moved deeper into the receiving room, stopping just at the base of the white-carpeted staircase. "Either way, will you show me around?" She turned a smiling face back towards Inu yasha, "Please?"  
  
Shaking his head, he smiled and removed his own shoes before stepping up to her side. "Sure. We'll start with the living room, hime-sama."  
  
For the first time in a long time Kagome laughed. She playfully swatted his arm. "Inu yasha!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome giggled as she exited the bathroom dressed in an old pair of Inu yasha's sweats. She threw herself back onto the lush bed he had given her. She felt so much more comfortable in the over sized clothing then in her 'work' attire and took a moment to relish the old scent of evergreen on the warm clothing.   
  
"Are you sure I can really stay here Inu yasha?" she said, turning her attention back to the waiting hanyou. "I don't have any way to repay you."  
  
Inu yasha smiled from his spot leaning against the doorframe. "Don't be silly Kagome! Of course you can stay here and I don't expect you to do a damn thing except be happy. Understand?"  
  
Kagome sat up on the edge of the bed. "But I couldn't! You have to at least let me help around the house or something!"  
  
Inu yasha laughed. "I have maids for that. No," he moved into the room. Stopping just in front of Kagome, he reached a hand up to brush her unruly hair from her face. "All I ask is that you make yourself at home. And," he smiled, "Let me get to know you again. It's been a long time."  
  
Kagome smiled up at him but never met his gaze. "You're right. It has been a long time." Kagome pulled away from his touch and flipped herself around on the bed so that she was laid out on her stomach facing him, her head propped up in her hands. "So tell me! What have you been doing these last 500 years?"  
  
Inu yasha frowned and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He never liked to think about the past. Good or bad it had always been without Kagome and he never liked to be reminded of just how long he'd been denied her presence.  
  
"Inu yasha?" Kagome moved around and placed her head on his knee. "Daijobu?"  
  
He smiled at her and unconsciously began playing with a lock of her midnight black hair. "It's nothing. Just trying to think of where to start."  
  
Kagome rolled onto her back and looked up at him. "How about with Miroku and Sango-chan? Oh and Shippou-chan!"  
  
Inu yasha smiled sadly, his hands still playing in the young woman's hair. "Well, Miroku and Sango did end up together in the end though they never had any children of their own."  
  
Kagome nodded sadly. It was sad that her friend's had never been able to fulfill a life long dream of theirs but at least they had been together. A tiny tear slid down her cheek on to Inu yasha's knee. "Were they at least happy?"  
  
Inu yasha brushed another tear trail from Kagome's cheek. "Hai. They ended up adopting a small group of children that had been orphaned during one of the many battles in the area. It wasn't what they had originally planned but they loved the children all the same."  
  
Kagome laughed a little. "We have always were a kind of 'cut and paste' family."  
  
Inu yasha looked at her a little confused. "Cut and paste?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yep! After all the cuts," she reached out and gently squeezed Inu yasha's hand, "We always manage to paste ourselves back together."  
  
Inu yasha chuckled. "Hai, I suppose so."   
  
Kagome wiped away the last of the tears from her eyes. "So!" she released her hold on his hand. "How about Shippou-chan?"  
  
"Ah, the kitsune ne?" Inu yasha laughed. "He's around here somewhere... Probably off working late as usual."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide and she blinked in disbelief. "He's.. working.. late?"  
  
"Yeah well, he missed you terribly after you were forced to leave. The only thing that seemed to make him happy was training. He ended up opening a small dojo and starting a school in this time. He's usually stays pretty late but he enjoys the job."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I'll have to give him a call." She moved to stand but a hand on her shoulder pressed her back down.   
  
"Not tonight.." A clawed finger traced her cheek. "Can't it be just the two of us tonight? Please?"  
  
Kagome smiled. She was a little nervous but still closed her eyes and relished the feel of his skin against hers.   
  
The feeling of his touch almost made her think nothing had ever changed. It was almost like she had never been forced back through the well by the completed jewel and the well had not sealed behind her. That in actuality, she was somewhere in mushashi's domain, hunting down shikon shards with her friends.   
  
When she opened her eyes she would find Sango cuddled in her bedroll to the side of an open fire while Miroku tried to sneak over to her without detection. Shippou and Kirara would be curled up on their own bedroll just between Sango and she and Inu yasha would... She sighed. Inu yasha would be watching them all from his high perch in a near by tree.   
  
  
  
Kagome felt tears burning her eyes once more. She'd give anything for that to be true.  
  
"Kagome?" Strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace against a well toned chest. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome sobbed for all the things she'd lost. All the time she could have been with them but was forced instead to live through hell. She wanted to go back.  
  
Inu yasha held the petite woman tightly against him, rocking her and rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her wails. He cursed the jewel for dragging her away but mostly he cursed himself for not coming to her sooner. For not having the courage to face her and letting her disappear into the unknown. His eyes squeezed tightly shut and his chin came down to rest on top of her head.  
  
"Kagome, gomen nasai."  
  
"It's not your fault." Kagome hiccupped, her sobs dying down as she looked up to her companion.   
  
"Yes it is. If I had just come to you as soon as I knew the well was closed then you wouldn't have had..."  
  
"A hard life?" Kagome shook her head. "Inu yasha, I made the choices that lead to that life. The decisions were mine and mine alone. You had no hand in any of them. None of what happened to me was your fault at all."  
  
She moved away from his embrace, cursing slightly from the lack of his warmth, and sat on the edge of the bed. "For the last five years I've done what had to be done to survive. Nothing more. I was raped and beaten and sold as scraps to hungry youkai in the shape of men."   
  
Kagome lowered her head, allowing her long hair to fall down and cover her face. "I dreamed of the life I left behind and knew that I could never return to it. I watched as my friends died around me and yet I kept going.. Kept living on allowing it to happen because..." A teardrop fell from her cheek and landed in the carpet below the bed. "Because I prayed that you'd find me."  
  
"I prayed every night that you would find me and take me back. That once day I'd wake up and you'd be standing there, fire rat haori and all, waiting for me to wake up so you could take be back home." She turned a tear stained face towards him, for the first time completely meeting his golden gaze. "I prayed and you came and I couldn't be happier."  
  
In a sudden and swift movement she was back in his arms, crushed against him as if his life depended solely on her. "Kagome."   
  
She gasped as a single tear landed in her hair.  
  
"Inu yasha?"  
  
He pressed his lips against her forehead. With a sigh he slowly released her and laid her on the bed. "You should get some rest. You've had a long day."  
  
He moved towards the door but a soft voice caught the attention of his youkai hearing. "Do you.. have to go?"  
  
He turned slowly back towards the bed, a questioning look focused on the girl who lay there.  
  
"It's just," she stood and moved towards him, stopping just in front of him. "It's my first night in a strange house and.." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, looking down at the carpet between them. "I'd rather not be alone."  
  
Inu yasha smiled and kissed her forehead. "Fine. I'll stay."  
  
Kagome looked up to him, a bright smile beaming up at him. It was the first real smile he'd seen on her since they had been reunited. He couldn't help but smile back as she lead him back to the bed and pulled down the covers.  
  
She let out a startled squeak as he picked her up and climbed into the bed with her. He laid her gently under the covers on her side before cuddling up behind her and draping his arms around her waist. His face nuzzled into her hair, absorbing the scent that he had missed for the last 500 years.  
  
For a moment, Kagome's body remained stiff and ridged but as the all too familiar warmth began to flow from his body into hers she relaxed into sleep. She knew all to well the one man that could make her feel so at peace after such a long journey home.  
  
"Hey Inu yasha?" she asked with a yawn.  
  
He grunted in rely.  
  
"What ever happen to your ears?"  
  
He snuggled closer to her, nuzzling his face deeper into her hair. "Glamour spell.. Go to sleep."  
  
Kagome eyes remained closed but her eyebrow rose in a questioning look. "Glamour spell?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. Looks like they aren't there but if you reach up you'll find them. I don't usually hold the spell in my sleep though."  
  
Kagome hand reached back and her fingertips easily found her favorite of all the hanyou's features, besides his eyes. Sighing, she gently rubbed one of the delicate appendages. She let out a smile spread across her lips and inwardly giggled at the almost purr like noise coming from the man behind her.  
  
Her body relaxed and she released another yawn. "Oyasumi nasai, Inu yasha."  
  
Inu yasha smiled and gently kissed her shoulder. "Oyasumi nasai, hime-sama."  
  
@~~~^~~~  
  
Kagome hummed happily as she watched the eggs frying in the wok. Some how she had actually manage to sneak out of bed without waking her sleeping companion and find her way into the kitchen without too much problem. The cook had been preparing to start breakfast but Kagome had shooed him away so that she could make Inu yasha's breakfast herself.  
  
She flipped the eggs gently and put the spatula down next to the pan as she turned to the toaster. Suddenly a pair of arms laced themselves around her waist causing Kagome to scream and twirl around. Her hand flew out and hit the side of the hot wok, burning the back of her hand. She dropped herself to the floor, in a low crouch, waiting for the beating that would usually follow.  
  
A gently hand touched her shoulder. "Oh Kagome, are you ok?"   
  
Her eyes turned to the worried hanyou before her and she let out a loud sigh of relief. "Oh Inu yasha!" She threw herself into his arms.  
  
He pulled her swiftly to her feet and over towards the sink. He turned on the cold water and placed her hand under it. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Kagome cringed a little as the cold water hit her burn but after a moment relaxed. "It's ok. I'm.. just not use to people."  
  
Inu yasha pulled her hand from the water and looked over the burn. It wasn't bad and would probably heal in a day or two. He leaned forward and lightly kissed it, leaving a deep blush on Kagome's cheeks. "Gomen."  
  
Kagome smiled as she pulled her hand away and headed back to the stove. "I made breakfast!" she said, deliberately changing the subject.  
  
Inu yasha chuckled. "What did the cook quit without telling me?"  
  
"No!" Kagome slid the egg on to a plate with a piece of toast and placed it on the table where another similar plate already sat waiting. "I just thought it would nice if I made you some breakfast. After everything you've done for me it was be the least I could do!"  
  
Inu yasha shook his head as he stepped towards her, smiling. "Kagome I told you already." The back of his hand trailed down over the exposed flesh of her arm sending little shivers through her body. "You don't have to do anything but be happy."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I know but.." She looked down at the floor, her foot grinding back and forth against the tile nervously. "I just well.. I always liked making you breakfast." She blushed and looked away as he chuckled.  
  
"Oh well in that case," he took a seat on one side of the small table and motioned for her to take the other. "Shall we?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, taking the seat opposite Inu yasha. They ate quietly, both enjoying the delicious meal Kagome had prepared. Kagome caught herself glancing up at Inu yasha every so often and she noted with a kind of bittersweet pride that Inu yasha's table manners had *greatly* improved. He didn't seem to be in as great a hurry as he had once been and it appeared he actually took time to *taste* the food before him.   
  
Kagome laughed to herself at old memories that played through her mind of him *inhaling* large amounts of ramen and allowing long noodles to hang from his lips as he talked. It had never been one of his more flattering moments but she had always found it adorable.  
  
Inu yasha looked at her, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. "What's so funny?"  
  
Kagome blushed, embarrassed by being caught. "Oh umm.." she giggled. "I was just thinking about the way you use to eat ramen. You'd try to talk and leave big pieces hanging out of your mouth." She laughed. "It was a silly thought really."  
  
Inu yasha blushed but chuckled. "Yeah well, I wasn't the most *refined* person back then."  
  
"I always thought it was cute."  
  
Inu yasha wiggled his eyebrows at her, mocking a seductive stare. "Really??" He took a large bite of his eggs, allowing a long piece to hang out of his mouth as he spoke. "Does it work with eggs??"  
  
Kagome's arms wrapped around her waist as she laughed, nearly falling from her chair. She opened one eye just in time to watch Inu yasha toss his head to the side and flip the dangling egg into his mouth. She found this action to be even more humorous then the first and slid from her chair as another wave of laughter shook her body.   
  
Inu yasha watched the young woman, holding his own laughter at bay. He did, however, allowed himself a small chuckle.   
  
Eventually, she stood and returned to her seat, wiping the tears from her face. "Oh Inu yasha! That was priceless!"  
  
"Really? As cute as the ramen?"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Cuter. Especially with that little flip at the end! You really much teach me to do that."  
  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He winked.  
  
Kagome giggled as she stood and gathered up her dishes. "So," she moved to the other end and collected Inu yasha's as well. "What would you normally be doing today?"  
  
Inu yasha leaned back in his chair, watching with a content smile as Kagome busied herself with the dishes. "Well," he said after a long pause. "Normally I'd be going to work but I figure I can take one day off every few hundred years." He stood and stretched before walking over to join her at the sink. "What's say we go out and get you some new cloths?"  
  
Kagome almost dropped the dish she was rinsing. "Umm.." she turned to him, wiping her hands on her shirt. "I don't really have a lot of money right now. Maybe I could just run by my apartment and pick up my old things."  
  
Inu yasha shook his head. "No. *I* will be paying for the clothing," He smiled. "As for going by the apartment, in less there is anything you really *NEED*, I was just planning to call your landlord and telling him your moving out."  
  
Kagome gasped, a hand coming up to her lips. "Oh Inu yasha. I can't let you buy me a whole new wardrobe! That'd be so expensive!"  
  
He smirked. "Do I look poor wench?"  
  
Kagome blushed and bit her tongue, feeling a small bit of the fire she once had raising in her stomach at the old 'nickname'. "No." she answered bluntly. "You look to be *very* well off. But I couldn't just-"  
  
Inu yasha placed a finger to her lips, effectively silencing the woman before him. "Then let me spoil you! Keh!" He folded his arms before him, "It's not often I'm so generous. Ask the kit!"  
  
Kagome giggled and finally nodded her agreement. "But!" she held up a finger, "Only if you let me do something for you! Anything-" she stopped, her voice continued nervously to her next words. "*Anything* you want."  
  
Inu yasha frowned. He didn't like the way any of that statement had sound but especially the way it had finished. Had she really thought that *he* would ask that of her when she obviously wasn't ready?  
  
"Don't talk like that." Kagome looked up, a little surprised by the scowl on his face. "It's not like you."  
  
Kagome nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear. The room grew strangely quiet, and Kagome began to fidget nervously with the hem of her shirt. Inu yasha stood before her, watching her in silent contemplation.   
  
Finally he let out an annoyed 'keh' bringing Kagome's attention back to him. "Either way, the only thing I want is to be a part of your life again." She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but blush. His head turned away but his hand still managed to find hers. "I.. umm.. you know."  
  
Kagome giggled. Some things never changed. "I missed you too."  
  
Inu yasha's blush deepened, spreading over his entire face. "Umm.." he started towards the door to the kitchen, still holding Kagome's hand in his own and gently leading her along. "We should get ready."  
  
Kagome laughed and traded the hanyou's hand for his arm, allowing him to lead her back to her room. Between the warm smile she saw spread across his lips and the playful glint she caught in his eyes she knew he was happy and it made her feel just as excited. She would honor his request, allow him to be part of her life because that meant that she was part of his and she never wanted to be without him again.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome looked around the rather high-end bouquet nervously. She felt totally out of place in Inu yasha's baggy jeans and old t-shirt and her blush only deepened as one of the sales women approached them, looking rather un-amused.  
  
"Can I," she paused, looking Kagome up and down skeptically. "Help you?"  
  
Kagome looked away, "Um.."  
  
"She," Inu yasha interrupted. "Is looking for a new wardrobe." He stepped up, placing a comforting arm around the nervous miko's waist. "She'll need things for formal affairs as well as casual dinner and everyday attire."  
  
The woman smiled as she looked over Inu yasha. Her eyes started with his long silver hair, pulled back in a low pony tail and drifted down over the white t-shirt and leather jacket he worn before sliding over his dark but faded jeans. His clothing did little to hide his well-toned body, making the sales woman drool just slightly.  
  
Someone clearing their throat caught her attention and her head snapped back up to meet the man's face. "Well?" he bit out impatiently.  
  
"Why of course we can!" She laughed nervously as she reached out and pulled the young woman away from the man and towards a rack of clothing. "Come with me miss!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha slumped down in his chair and watched as Kagome stepped out of the dressing room for what must have been the 100th time that day. His eyes drifted over the long black dress that's strap curved around the back of her neck and hugged her curves as it flowed over her elegant body. The front of the dress ended just above her knees, fish tailing in the back and draping down pooling just slightly on the floor.  
  
Kagome's blushed as Inu yasha's eyes roamed over her body and was slightly surprise. She thought that she would feel uncomfortable under his interested gaze but instead she felt a slight surge of happiness. She was happy that he felt that way about her. Though she wasn't exactly sure how much he felt for her she could tell that he cared and for now that was enough.  
  
She cleared her throat and twirled around slowly. "What do you think?"  
  
Inu yasha stood, still slightly dazed, and stepped towards her. He took her carefully in his arm and sigh. "You look beautiful."  
  
Kagome giggled, her hand coming up to playfully smack his chest. "You've said that about everything I've tried on!"  
  
"What can I say," he flashed her a cocky smirk, "You make it all look too good. But no," His fingers ran over her bare shoulder and down her arm, finally stopping to lace together with hers. "This dress was defiantly made for you."  
  
Kagome turned away blushing and trying to hide from the shiver that coursed through her body from his touch. "Really?" she stuttered.  
  
Inu yasha nodded and kissed her cheek. "Really." He sighed and stepped back, retaking his previous seat in front of her dressing room. "Is that everything?"  
  
Kagome returned to her dressing room and changed back into her original attire. "Yep! That's everything!"  
  
"Do you think you have enough?"  
  
Kagome exited the dressing room once more, a large pile of clothing draped over her arm. "I think so. I have 3 outfits for just about every occasion except for everyday wear. I think I have 5 or 6 sets that can rearranged. But," she looked up towards Inu yasha, a worried look on her face. "Have you seen the price tags on these things?! This is going to be expensive!"  
  
Inu yasha grumbled as he took the pile from Kagome and headed towards the register. He wasn't even going to justify that with an answer.   
  
"Inu yasha?" she asked again, stepping up to his side and the register and watching as the woman began to ring the large order.  
  
"Did you find everything?" she asked politely as she began ringing.  
  
Inu yasha nodded as he pulled out his wallet.  
  
Kagome watched nervously as the prices came up on the tiny screen of the register. She never spent so much on clothing in her life! A deep feeling of guilt washed through her as the woman read the final total and Inu yasha began digging in his wallet.  
  
She was surprised when the hanyou pulled out a rather large wad of $100 bills and handed them over to the woman. He didn't even blink.  
  
They collected their bags and headed out the door. They walked the short distance to Inu yasha's mustang and threw the bag in the trunk before climbing in the front seat. Kagome fidgeted with her hands as Inu yasha started the car.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, startling her slightly.  
  
"I was umm.." she twisted her hands in her lap. "I'm just feeling kind of guilty about all the money you just spent."  
  
Inu yasha growled as he pulled out of the parking lot. This was no longer funny, not that it had been to begin with. "Look Kagome, it's not like I'm broke. I can afford to buy nice things for you. I *wanted* to buy those things for you. Especially that dress." He winked at her before turning his full attention back to the road.   
  
Kagome giggled but still the guilt didn't vanish totally. 'That ok then,' she thought with a smile. 'If he won't make me pay him back I'll do it myself!' She scratched her chin, a puzzled look on her face. "Inu yasha, do you have any cookbooks?"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha lead Kagome into the small dojo. Blinking in confusion, the young woman looked around before turning to the man at her side. "Inu yasha, why are we here?"  
  
He smiled and simply pointed across the room.  
  
Kagome's gaze followed his finger and came to rest on a sight that brought tears to her eyes. Just ahead of her was a young man with long, firey red hair tied back in a low pony tail much like Inu yasha's. Though the young man was well built and a good head taller then her she saw for an instant the young boy she remember from long ago.  
  
"Shippou-chan?" she choked, a hand coming up to steady her quievering lips.  
  
The young man's head snapped around to the voice and he stood there for a moment amaze. "O-okaa-san??"  
  
Kagome could only nod.  
  
Faster then a flash she was in the young kitsune's arms, laughing as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged Shippou tightly as he replaced her on the ground.  
  
He shugged her back, smiling and taking a deep wiff of the scent he remembered was his mother's. He frowned a bit at the slight taints in the scent but decided to store it away for another time. He pulled away, smiling brightly at the young miko. "It's been too long kaa-san."  
  
Kagome giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hai. It feels like.. what? 500 years?" she joked.  
  
The kitsune laughed as he took a step back allowing Inu yasha to take his place at Kagome's side once more. Shippou bowed slightly to the older man and smiled. "It's been a while since I've see you too otou-san."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, turning her head to look up at Inu yasha. "Otou-san?"  
  
Inu yasha blush but returned the kits bow. "Yeah well, somemone had to raise him."  
  
"After being together for so long it seemed only right to start calling him otou-san. Espically since he's the only one I remember at this point."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm glad that the two of you started getting along so well."  
  
"Oh," Shippou laughed, "I never said we get along."  
  
"Only cause you still like to play dirty tricks and I won't let you get away with it like Kagome did."  
  
"And here I thought it was just cause you had a foul disposition."  
  
Inu yasha growled, "Watch it kit."  
  
Shippou laughed at waved him away. "Any way kaa-san, how about I end this class and I'll take you guys out to lunch?"  
  
"That sound great! But do you think I could change first?" She blushed.  
  
"If you have your clothing with you, you're welcome to change in the girl's locker room. It's the first door on the left."  
  
Kagome nodded and turned to head out the door with Inu yasha close behind. "Ok! I'll be back!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~ 


	3. I won't tell

Sins of Her Future  
  
Chapter 3 I Won't Tell...  
  
Rating : R (suggestions of rape)  
  
Author : Sami-chan (AKA Belldandy-chan ^.~)  
  
Author's notes : Ohiyo again minna-san! Well here's chapter 3! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! I've had so many great reviews on this story that I've decided to continue writing new chapters for it ^^ Don't worry. I'll still be posting chapters for all my old stories too. I'll try to post a new chapter for all my stories at the same time ok ^^?  
  
Anywho! This chapter is Rated PG-13 for some violence and suggestions of rape. Please note that they are only *suggestions* I didn't write it out and for those of you who are worried let me just say no, Kirara saves Kagome before he gets too far. Just so you don't worry kk?  
  
Also I had a reviewer ask what it was that Shippou smelled on Kagome that tainted her original scent. When a youkai mates, be it with a human or another youkai, they leave their scent on that person (This at least applies to my little world). This also applies to humans. The 'taint' in Kagome's scent was all the men she's been *cough*used*cough* by in her 'work' if you can call it that. Kind of a forced prostitution thing.. Yeah I know.. not pretty but that's what made her boss such a villain.  
  
Sorry if that upsets anyone. I don't mean to offend or anything but it's got a point that will be made in later chapters.  
  
Anywho! Now that I've babbled for a while, I'll let you all get on with the story ^^ I hope you all enjoy and please R/R if you have the time!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~~Sami-chan  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inu yasha.  
  
Please also be warned that this story deals with rape. There will be *no* detailed rape scenes but there will be suggestions of it. Please, if this offends you in anyway please do not read my story.  
  
Thank you.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome hummed happily as she washed that morning's dishes. It had been almost two weeks since she had come to find herself living with Inu yasha in the modern age, something she would never have dreamed of, and life felt as if it couldn't get any better. It was as if any part of her life between the well sealing and the day Inu yasha had found her had evaporated into a bad dream and she was happy once more.  
  
Drying her hands on a dishtowel, Kagome took one last look around the kitchen to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything before heading up stairs to change.   
  
Inu yasha had left that morning on a business trip to the states and would be gone for at least a week. Apparently, he made a small fortune as a Japanese antiques dealer. He had a reputation for his knowledge on the subject, especially when it came to relics from the warring states period, that was currently unmatched.   
  
'Of course being born *in* the warring states would give one a defiant advantage.' She laughed as she shook her head and continued into her room. Kagome opened her closet and happily rummaged through her wardrobe.  
  
With Inu yasha gone for the week, it was the perfect opportunity for Shippou and herself to spend some quality time together. She was more then looking forward to getting reacquainted with her long lost son.  
  
Kagome settled on a lovely light blue sundress that would be just right for the overly warm summer weather. She slid it on over he head and gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of her door.  
  
She turned to the bed. "What do you think Kirara?" she asked the small neko youkai who had made its self a warm nest out of her rumpled blankets. "Will this do?"  
  
Kirara let out an approving mew to her new master and flashed her best kitty smile.  
  
Kagome laughed and scratched behind the small youkai's ears, producing a gentle purr that filled the room. Still laughing happily, Kagome ventured into the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
  
She had just finished tying her hair back into a low ponytail when she heard the doorbell ring. Remembering that she had had Inu yasha give the servants the week off, she quickly finished tying the ribbon into a fashionable bow before heading down stairs.  
  
She throw the door open wide, a smile lighting up her face as she prepared to greet Shippou with open arms. She paled suddenly and her face fell as her eyes came to rest on the dark man standing in her door way.  
  
The man was tall and very thin though was most defiantly not weak. Even the baggy leather jacket that nearly brushed the floor as he walk did not hide his muscular build. Dark black hair fell into his face almost hiding the two sinister hazel eyes that stared straight through the now petrified woman before him and brought a devilish smirk to his blood red lips.   
  
Liquor was thick on his breath as he spoke. "What? Not happy to see me?"  
  
Kagome choked a bit on the scream that threatened to tear from her throat. She stepped back, attempting to put as much distance between herself and the drunken man as she could.  
  
"What?" His lips dropped in a fake pout, "Don't tell me your forgot your dear 'lover' Aku?" He shook his finger as he matched the frighten miko step for step. "Tsk, tsk, tsk!"  
  
Kagome's eyes darted left and right, her mind telling her to flee or scream but her body doing nothing. She continued back until she tripped, landing in an ungraceful pile on the staircase. She swallowed hard, old fears bubbling to the surface. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"What do I want?" Aku stopped just in front of the terrified woman, a hand coming up to scratch his chin in mock thought. "What do I want..?" he asked again, turning around and stepping back. "Oh I know." He was suddenly in her face, his voice loud and booming in the elegant stair well, "I *WANT* TO KNOW WHY *MY BITCH* ISN'T AT WORK EARNING MY MONEY!!"  
  
Kagome let out a scream, her arms coming up to cover her face. Her eyes closed tightly, bracing for whatever came next.  
  
Aku only laughed.  
  
Kagome's arms slowly came down, her gaze turning back to the man before her.  
  
He seemed to smile sweetly at her for a moment but the malicious glint in his eyes ruined the affect. His hand reached out and gently caressed Kagome's cheek causing an unhealthy shudder to sweep down her spine. "I'll tell you what.."  
  
Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"The guys at the club told me some asshole stole you off the stage and forced you out of the club with him." Aku took hold of her chin, forcing the girl to stare directly into his cold eyes. "Tell me who and where he is and I'll happily over look this."  
  
Kagome clinched her fist at her side and for the first time in a long time a ping of courage sounded in her heart. "Iie."  
  
Aku blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
Kagome tried her best to keep her voice level but with her body shaking it was almost impossible. "I said iie. I won't let you hurt him!"  
  
A hand connected with her cheek and she was sent sprawling to the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Tears leaked from her eyes but she didn't cry out. A kick to her ribs sent the air out of her lungs and she gasped hungrily for the oxygen her mind so desperately needed.   
  
"You *BAKA*! You *BITCH*! After all I've done for you," his foot continued to connect with her slowly cracking ribs, "*THIS* is how you repay me?!"  
  
Kagome couldn't hold back the cry that had finally manage to rip its self from her throat and it echoed through the empty house like a ghostly voice in the night. Finally the beating stopped and Kagome assumed it was over. Soon she would be dead.  
  
Then she heard the chattering teeth of a zipper.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
The door was open a crack when he arrived.  
  
Shippou raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at the slightly open door, wondering momentarily what possible reason Kagome had to leave it ajar. Pushing it open slightly, Shippou sniffed the air to locate his okaa-chan.  
  
It didn't take long to locate the missing woman.  
  
His okaa-chan lay in a mangled heap at the bottom of the stairs. A small trail of blood lead from her motionless body towards the door and for the first time Shippou noticed it disappear down the sidewalk and into the grass.  
  
Kirara looked up from her master's chest and growled at the new occupant of the house.   
  
"Kirara," the boy answered shakily to her unspoken question. "It's me, Shippou."  
  
Kirara's body relaxed but she didn't leave Kagome. Instead called to the boy with a pitiful mew.  
  
It took Shippou a moment to shake the shock from his body but once he had regained his senses he dashed to Kagome's motionless body. He rolled the miko on to her back, calling to her as he gently shook her shoulder. "Okaa-chan?! OKAA-CHAN!!?"  
  
A light moan passed through her lips. She was alive.  
  
A bit of Shippou's panic subsided and he allowed himself a small sigh of relief before he allowed other worries to the front of his mind. She was alive but what condition was she in?  
  
The once lovely blue sundress she had carefully chosen that morning was in shambles, cut and torn until there was barely anything left covering her. Her panties were halfway down but the scent of her blood did not linger in the room.   
  
For that much he was at least grateful.  
  
Her pale face was marred with a deep greenish bruise, spreading over one cheek to the base of her eye. Touching it gently, Shippou determined that nothing was broken though a painful moan from the woman told him it defiantly hurt. The whole sight made the poor kitsune feel like a little child again as tears of fear and dread cascaded down his cheeks.  
  
He felt so helpless.  
  
A moment passed where his thoughts ricocheted around in his head, his brain straining to think of what to do. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as Kagome's scream ripped through the room.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Her eyes snapped open and fell upon the man in front of her. Light filled her vision, blurring the man's image and making it impossible to make out his face. Instinctively, her body curled in on its self, becoming a shield for her softer organs. Her voice echoed through the halls, screaming the name of the only person she could think to call for.  
  
"INU YASHA!!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
"Okaa-chan!" Shippou gently reached out and touch the petrified woman's shoulder.   
  
She flinched and cried out again.  
  
"It's me, mama! Shippou!" His hand reached out and touched her shoulder again but this time she didn't pull away. She only pulled her knees tighter into her chest and sobbed whole-heartedly. His rubbed her back gently, feeling her whole body shake under his caress, and he frowned. Forcing the tears back from his eyes, the kit finally realized what needed to be done.   
  
Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he hit the speed dial button and prayed.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
They had been in the air a little more then an hour when Inu yasha had gotten Shippou's called. He had immediately instructed the pilot to turn the plane around and head back to Japan. Though a bit confused, the pilot had agreed and they were now starting their finally decent into Tokyo International.  
  
Inu yasha barely waited until the door of the small personal craft was open before jumping down the ground and dashing towards the large limousine parked at the far end of the runway. Damn the question that his speedy exit from the plane would cause. Kagome need him.  
  
Shippou leaned against the back door of the black limousine, a frown etched into his youthful features. The sunglasses perched on the end of his nose hid his red, tear filled eyes from his long time father figure as he approached.  
  
"How is she?" he asked coming to an abrupt stop before the younger youkai.  
  
Shippou shook his head. "I haven't been able to calm her down yet. She just keeps crying and asking for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Shippou shrugged. "I have no idea but who ever it was got a good taste of Kirara's fangs before they left. There's a trail of blood leading out the front door and into the yard."  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "Did you clean it up?"  
  
"Do I look that stupid?"  
  
Inu yasha would have laughed had the situation been different. "Good." he replied simply, storing the new information in his mind to be use later. "Where is she now?"  
  
Shippou knocked on the roof of the limousine before opening the door. Inu yasha's eyes immediately found the small quivering woman curled upon the back seat, body shaking violently with deep sobs.   
  
His heart broke for her.  
  
Wasting not another moment, he quickly climbed into the car and knelt down next to the long back seat where Kagome lay. A small whimper escaped his throat as he gently nudged her hand with his cheek.  
  
Kagome sniffled and turned her tear stained face towards the limo's newest occupant. New tears sprang to her eyes as she threw her arms around the hanyou's neck. "Inu yasha!"  
  
Inu yasha climbed carefully onto the back seat of the limousine, pulling the petite young woman into his arms and holding her close. "Shh," he whispered softly as he gently stroked his finger through her hair, "It's ok now Kagome. You're safe."  
  
"I-I told him that-that I," she stuttered into his chest.  
  
"Shh," he whispered again. He pulled the shivering girl tighter against his chest, "Told who what Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sniffed. Her hands clung to the soft fabric of Inu yasha's business suit, now wet with tears and wrinkled from her body's close contact. "I'm sorry." she cried, "I messed up your trip and your suit."  
  
"Forget all that." He rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm more worried about you."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, finally feeling the panic and fear leave her body. Her eyes closed slowly as she started to relax in the hanyou's warm embrace. "I told him," she yawned, her words trailing off as she started to fall asleep. "I told him that I wouldn't tell Inu yasha.. No matter what.." Her thought cut off as she fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man she adored.  
  
Inu yasha let out a sigh. He wanted to know who and what she didn't tell but the even pattern of her breathing told him that she was asleep and right now rest was more important then revenge.  
  
With a light growl of annoyance, more at himself for not being there to protect Kagome as he had promised then anything else, Inu yasha slumped back into his seat. He glanced over to Shippou who was just now climbing into the car.  
  
Shippou shut the door and climbed into the seat just across from his adopted parents. He tapped on the tinted glass between them and the driver and the car lurched slowly into motion.   
  
A long silence filled the air.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Shippou shrugged. "From what I can tell it's mostly superficial. A few bruise and nothing more. Do you want to take her to the hospital?"  
  
Inu yasha shook his head. "No. I'll have Sesshomaru take a look at her."  
  
Shippou nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He punched a few buttons on the illuminated keypad before placing the device against his ear. After a few rings, both sets of youkai ears heard a voice answer on the other end.  
  
"Sesshomaru speaking."  
  
"Uncle Sess? Its me, Shippou."  
  
"Ah, my otouto's kit. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Its Kagome."  
  
There was a pause. "How can I be of assistance?"  
  
Shippou worried his lower lip, one of the few bad habits he had acquired from the short time he spent with his okaa-chan. "Someone's beaten her up pretty bad. We were wondering if you could take a look at her?"  
  
The lord of the Western land let a small growl slip from his lips. "Bring her to my office downtown right away."  
  
There was a soft click and Shippou closed his cell phone. He nodded to Inu yasha before tapping on the tinted window behind him.  
  
The window lowered, revealing a small, heavyset man in the driver's seat. He smiled, turning his head slightly. "Where to sirs?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama's downtown office please. And quickly if you don't mind."  
  
@~~~^~~~~   
  
Translations:  
  
kitsune : fox/fox demon  
  
youkai : demon  
  
hanyou : half-breed  
  
miko : priestess  
  
otouto : brother  
  
okaa-san/okaa-chan : mother or mama.  
  
-sama : lord or lady (depending on the sex of the individual)  
  
Iie : no  
  
baka : idiot/stupid/you're stupid/ ect...  
  
ja ne/ja mata : see ya/see ya later 


	4. Assult on the Western Front

Sins of Her Future  
  
Chapter 4 Assult on the Western Front  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Author : Sami-chan .  
  
Author's notes : Ohiyou Minna-san! How goes it?! Damn it's been a while for this one, ne? Well here it the long awaited chapter. I hope it's what you all have been hoping it would be I hate to disappoint.  
  
If you have questions or comments, possible suggestions?? R/R I'm thinking it might be interesting to put a 'reunion' between Kagome and her left over friend's from highschool into one of the chapters... (Mostly Houjou Wonder what Inu-chan will do???) Anywho! Let me know what you all are thinking and have a great time!  
  
Thanks so much for stopping in!   
  
  
  
At first glance, the apartment appeared well kept and neatly furnish but upon actually stepping into the room the vague thought vanished. A heavy smell of old sex hung through out the enter apartment, soft moaning and grunting from some of the back rooms making the reason for this all too clear. Dark curtains hid the room from the happy light of the sun, casting evil, eerie shadows over the whole room. Trash was scattered about but well hidden and dried blood remain barely visible on the dark colored couch.   
  
In short, you had just entered hell.  
  
A dark sinister man sat, brooding silently, in the center of a large apartment, his teeth grinding together quietly. A woman, shaking with what could be easily seen as fear, tightened a clean white bandage around the gaping hole in the man's shoulder.  
  
He didn't feel the wound or the warm blood still flowing from it. He was too angry, too shocked. Shocked by the audacity that his best whore would fight back.   
  
He had figured that she would try to run once the man had taken her, most all of them did at one time or another, but once he had proven how easy it would be to 'retrieve' her well... She should have been begging for mercy. Instead, he now sat in his living room, some piece of trash bandaging a wound he should not have had, all because she had chosen defiance.  
  
He still wasn't sure what had attacked him, a sharp burst of flame being the only thing he caught before the pain had driven him out of the house, but what ever it was he didn't like it. It gave his bitch too much power and power in the hands of property could be dangerous.   
  
Things would forget their place.  
  
The man winced a bit as the bandage was tied a bit too tightly around his shoulder and in a movement no one could have seen, he had the young woman responsible for the affront by the hair. She cried out but didn't try to escape.  
  
"Bitch," he growled into her ear, giving her hair another good yank. "Remember I can break you."  
  
She whimpered, but said nothing, just as she had been trained.  
  
After a long moment, the man grew tried of her pained whimpers and pushed her harshly to the floor in front of the couch where he sat. "Say your sorry." he spat.  
  
Her lips began to place gentle kiss on his toes, working quickly up his exposed ankle. The man sighed as he leaned back to enjoy his 'apology', finally allowing his mind to relax. For now, he decided, he'd let the bitch sit and he would watch.  
  
An evil grin passed over his features. But oh, how she would pay in the end...  
  
  
  
Kagome let out a loud groan.  
  
Her whole body hurt. Her arms, her legs, her chest and sides. Everything hurt but she couldn't seem to recall why.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
The familiar voice to her left startled the young woman's eyes open and she stared at the man in fear.  
  
"Sesshomaru.." she squeaked, pushing herself backwards on the bed. Looking around quickly and grabbed the first thing she saw, large metal bedpan to her right. She let out a scream as she swung her 'weapon' towards its target.  
  
Sesshomaru was surprised by Kagome's sudden scream but was even more shocked when the bedpan connected with his head and sent him stumbling, more from surprise then pain, back into the wall. He stood there for a moment, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Inu yasha dashed over to the bed. "Kagome?!" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "Are you ok?!"  
  
Kagome nearly fell out of the bed as she leapt towards him. "Inu yasha!" she cried. "Sesshomaru was-"  
  
"Sesshomaru?" the man asked, now more then a little confused. He looked around the room, "Where is that bastard?"  
  
The door was pushed to the side and a rather irritated youkai lord stepped from behind it. "Good day to you too otouto..."  
  
Inu yasha growled, "What did you do to Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing," he stated simply, walking over to one of the bedside machines and checking the reading. "I merely asked how she was..."  
  
Inu yasha looked a bit surprised by the statement. He turned towards the small woman in his arms. "Then what's wrong with Sesshomaru, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu yasha, obviously stunned by the question. "What's wrong with Sesshomaru? Last time I checked he was trying to kill you!"  
  
They tired not to, they really did but the seriousness of the frightened miko's statement and their own stupidity overcame their common sense and the pair burst into laughter.  
  
Kagome looked at them as if they had lost their minds for a moment "What the hell," she finally asked, a little peeved at being the butt of some unknown joke, "is so funny?!"  
  
Inu yasha cleared his throat to kill the chuckle that threatened. "Oh we're sorry Kagome."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped laughing, his old emotionless mask falling back over his feature, though a small twinkle of laughter reminded in his eyes. "Hai. It seems we forgot that you would not know what has happened over the past 500 years or so.."  
  
"Come again gentlemen?"  
  
Inu yasha took Kagome's hand and squeezed it gently. "Gomen ne. I forgot that you didn't know that Sess and I aren't fighting anymore."  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered between the two, looking skeptically at both. Things did seem a bit different now that she was thinking. There didn't seem to be any tension in the room at all and both seemed to be more then a little ok with the others presence. Sesshomaru had even laughed. That alone gave her the creeps. Things had certainly changed...  
  
With a sigh of relief, Kagome fell back on the bed, finally allowing her aching body to rid its self of its defensive posture. She looked over to Sesshomaru and as she noticed the slight bruise forming on his cheek she blushed.   
  
"Oh," she said hurriedly. "Gomen nasai!!" She tried to sit up again but winched in pain.  
  
Inu yasha pushed her back. "Lay still wench!" he smiled. "What do you have to be sorry about any way. You only screamed."  
  
Her blush deepened and she looked away.  
  
Inu yasha raised an eyebrow and turned towards his brother. "Right?"  
  
Sesshomaru picked up the discarded bedpan and held it up for his brother to see.  
  
Inu yasha hit he floor laughing, holding his aching sides at the thought of the great lord of the western lands taken down by a mortal girl with a bedpan. His brother looked down at him with a smirk.  
  
"Glad to see you finally falling at my feet otouto." That caught the hanyou's attention and he sent his brother a deep glare, "But I do have other things to do." Sesshomaru turned and moved towards the door, ignoring the growl from his brother. "I shall return to check on you later." He shut the door and was gone.  
  
Inu yasha folded his arms across his chest and glared at the door. "That son of a bitch..."   
  
He suddenly turned to Kagome, as if nothing had happened. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, "I'll be ok. I just.." she shifted in the bed, "A little sore."  
  
Inu yasha frowned. "Who did this to you?"  
  
Kagome looked away, tears threatening her eyes. She remained silent.  
  
Inu yasha gritted his teeth, attempting to keep his cool and not yell at the already unstable girl. "Kagome," he bit out.  
  
She shuddered, her arms coming up to wrap around her aching ribs. A small whimper escaped her lips and Inu yasha felt suddenly like a total jerk. With a deep sigh, he sat down carefully on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Kagome." He placed a gently hand on her shoulder. "Please tell me? What happened?"  
  
Kagome sniffled. "I.. I don't want to talk about it."   
  
"But Kagome, I can't help you if you won't tell me."  
  
A muffled sob reached the inu hanyou's ears and he felt his own eyes begin to water. He pushed the feeling back as he stood and moved around the bed, stopping to kneel before the frightened woman.   
  
Strong arms wrapped themselves around the shivering girl and she couldn't help but melt into the familiar feeling of safety. Nothing could hurt her as long as he was holding her. Nothing could touch her as long as he was there to protect her. All fears and doubts melted under his gentle fingers, running through her silky hair and smoothing it down.  
  
The floodgates rolled back and her sobs filled the small room. Bits of information passed in-between sobs and cries, telling Inu yasha most of what he need to know. Aku, her old boss, had attacked her. He had wanted to her to work for him again and he wanted to know who had taken her in the first place.  
  
Inu yasha was a bit surprise to learn that Kagome had not given the man his name. It made him happy and upset at the same time. She could have saved herself so much pain if she had just given up but at the same time she had made the effort to protect him as best she could.   
  
His grip on her tightened and he gently rested his chin on top of her head. "Shh," he whispered. "Please don't cry anymore."  
  
His only reply was her echoing sobs.  
  
With a deep sigh, he pressed a warm kiss to the trembling girls forehead. She sniffled, her sobs finally dying off into a weak whimper.   
  
"I'm the one that should be sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."  
  
Inu yasha smiled sadly at Kagome. "What trouble?" Once more his lips brushed against her soft skin. "You should rest." He gently pushed her back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. "We'll talk when you've had time to recover, ne?"  
  
Kagome nodded, exhaustion finally taking hold of her body.  
  
"Good. Then," He pulled a chair over to the edge of the bed and sat down. He took hold of one of her hands and squeezed it gently, "Get some sleep."  
  
A small smiled crept on to her lips as her eyes fluttered shut, allowing the warmth of he offered comfort to relax her into peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
Shippou hauled the large suitcase into the main entryway of the house and set it down before turning back to check on his okaa. "You doing ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She smiled looked over at the man holding her gently around the waist to help her along. Though he was being a bit over protective, she didn't seem to mind. "I'm ok."  
  
"I got her kit. Just get that bag up to Kagome's room."  
  
Nodding, the kit hurried off to do as he was told. Inu yasha helped Kagome into the living room and set her slowly down on the couch. "You ok?"  
  
She flashed him a brilliant smile, "I'm fine. I wish you wouldn't go through so much trouble for me."  
  
Inu yasha shook his head, a soft 'tsk tsk' clicking off his teeth. "It's no trouble at all hime-sama." He bowed to the young woman and watched through silver bangs as a deep blush covered her face.  
  
"Inu yasha..." she covered her face with her hands, attempting to hide her embarrassment.   
  
Smirking, he gently took one of her hands away from her face and kissed the back gently. "I shall return in a moment, my lady, with your dinner."   
  
Kagome squeaked as her hand flew back up to cover her ever-reddening face. She didn't see the bright triumphant smile that spread across the cocky hanyou's lips before he retreated into the kitchen.  
  
When she was sure that he had gone, Kagome removed her hands from her face. A deep frown etched its self on to her lips as she scowled at the floor.   
  
"What's wrong, kaa-chan?"   
  
Kagome eyes met Shippou's gaze as he entered the large living room. Her frown melted into a soft smile as she waved away his worried question. "Oh its nothing." she laughed, "Thank you for taking my bags up Shippou-chan."  
  
He smiled, flopping down in the armchair across from her. "No problem mama."  
  
Just then, Inu yasha reappeared from the hallway, a tray of food in hand. He bowed gracefully to the young miko resting on his couch before placing the tray across her lap. "For you dear hime-sama."  
  
"Inu yasha!" she whined, a new blush covering her cheeks. "I keep telling you, I'm not a princess."  
  
He merely laughed as he shook his head, turning to the kitsune. "Come on kit. You can get your own tray."  
  
He nodded and stood to follow Inu yasha into the kitchen.  
  
The two moved in almost total silence as they went about collecting their meals, not even the soft shuffling of their feet breaking its strong hold.  
  
"I'm going to stay with her."  
  
Shippou's head shot up from the bowl of corn he had been mesmerized with to stare at his long time father. "Nani?"  
  
Inu yasha practically threw the silver spoon back into the mashed potatoes, nearly breaking the heavy porcelain blow. "I can't stand to think that that man broke into my house and hurt her," he barked. "I thought she would be safe but damn it..."  
  
"So," he turned back to his still empty plate. "I'm going to stay with her from now on."  
  
"Can you do that? I mean," the kitsune folded his arms in front of him, "Can you just skip work like that?"  
  
"Until this is taken care of I really don't care about work. I have enough money saved back to last me a lifetime anyway so.. Besides," His head fell forward, silver bangs falling into the hanyou's face to hide his sorrow filled eyes. "I promised to protect her Shippou.. And I let her down."  
  
A strong hand gently gripped his shoulder, turning his attention to the smiling young man at his side. "All right otou-san.. I understand. I'll do what I can to help you."  
  
Inu yasha sighed and gently placed his hand over Shippou's. "Thanks kit."  
  
Shippou smiled and pulled his hand away. "Don't worry otou-san," he moved over to retrieve his plate. 'We'll protect her.. together.'  
  
  
  
Kagome awoke late the next morning. She stretched and yawned, attempting to work the stiffness out of her aching limbs.   
  
It had been a week since the attack and only a day since she had returned from the hospital but after all that time she still couldn't believe how sore she was. "What I wouldn't give for a good back massager..." she muttered, sitting up and throwing her feet over the edge of the bed.  
  
Her head snapped towards the soft chuckle at her door way and she blushed when she noticed the two golden amber eyes fixed on her.   
  
"Inu yasha!" she whined softly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Inu yasha smirked from his spot propped against the tall white doorframe of Kagome's room. "Not much," he said, pushing himself up to stand and walking over to the end of the bed. He plopped down unceremoniously and stretched out across the previously occupied bed.   
  
His smile grew as he noticed the young woman's eyes moving over his bared chest and sweat pant clad legs in an adorably confused look.  
  
"Don't you," she asked a bit shyly. "Have to work today?"  
  
"Why?" he pouted, "Don't want me around?"  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide and she frantically waved her arms before her in a negative gesture. "Oh no!! That's not what I- I mean-!"  
  
Inu yasha laughed. "Relax!" He turned onto his side, facing her and propped his head up on one hand. "I was just teasing."  
  
Kagome let out a very audible sigh of relief making Inu yasha chuckle once more.  
  
"Actually, I've decided to take a bit of time off..."  
  
She looked at him wide eyed. "Can you do that?! I mean, what will you do for money?"  
  
"Oh I have a bit of something stashed away for a rainy day..." He winked at her, "I mean I think I've saved a least a little bit back in the last 500 years."  
  
"Oh," she blushed.   
  
"Besides!" He grabbed Kagome by the waist, pulling her back onto the bed with him, delighting in the startled 'eep' he pried from her lips.   
  
Gentle clawed fingers traced over the curve of her lower lip as he rested at her side, smiling down at her petite form below him. "I want to spend sometime with my very own hime."  
  
"Mou," she pouted. "I keep telling you I'm not a princess."  
  
"Oh but you are!" he insisted, a playful smile on his lips. "You've just been gone from your castle much too long and seemed to have forgotten."  
  
She watched that smile as the hanyou talked, her eyes fixed upon his soft pale lips. She remembered those lips from so long ago and the power that drew her to them then still called to her now. She watched them as they expertly formed the words that she wasn't truly listening to. They seemed to be moving closer or.. was it her that was moving?  
  
Her eyes closed and her lips lightly bushed his, fearful to press any closer then a whisper's touch.  
  
Inu yasha's eyes widened, the bold jester from the shivering girl catching him slightly off guard, but only for a moment. His lips returned her caress, pressing just a bit closer to his princess to deepen the kiss but leaving her ample room to pull away.  
  
Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had felt this warm inside, the last time she had felt this safe. Everything about this kiss was different from all the ones before. For the first time she felt in control of her own body and heart and it only made her treasure the kiss that much more.  
  
Slowly, her arms came up to wrap around Inu yasha's neck, pulling him down into a deeper, passion filled kiss. Her own actions surprising her but she wasn't scared.  
  
She could never be afraid of Inu yasha...  
  
A low rumble echoed deep in the hanyou's chest as he felt himself pulled deeper into the kiss. His body reeled with the call of his blood to deepen the actions, to push the affection further but his mind knew better. He would allow her to take her time, and move as she wanted. For once in his life, he would vacate the lead.  
  
Slowly, shaking slightly with the force of her action, Kagome broke the kiss. Her fingers unconsciously rubbed the base of two furry white ears, finding both pleasure and comfort in his purr.   
  
"Kagome?" his husky voice asked after a moment.  
  
"Gomen." she whimpered. "I didn't mean to... That is... I wanted to kiss you for so long but.. I should have asked-"  
  
Warm swollen lips brushed her is a chaste kiss before smiling softly. "Iie. Its all right." Gentle clawed fingers brushed the stray hair from her face and a devilish smirk replaced his smile. "You can kiss me anytime, hime-sama."  
  
Kagome blushed and swatted him playfully. "Mou!" she pouted, "You're never gonna stop calling me that are you?"  
  
White fangs peeked out from behind red lips in a broad, unhindered smile. "Nope! So you better get use to it!"  
  
She sighed to hide her giggle and moved to sit up, pushing Inu yasha away playfully. "Oh gods what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Inu yasha wrapped strong arms around her shoulders, pulling her back against his well-toned chest. His face nuzzled the side of her neck. "Kagome," he whispered softly. "You deserve so much more then you've been given. Onegai... Let me show you what you've been missing?"  
  
Kagome shudder at both the feel of his warm breath against her skin and the unspoken promises his husky voice offered. With a soft sigh, she resigned herself to his embrace, her hands coming up to gently caress his forearms that rested across her chest.  
  
She might not say it now but she would take him up on his offer. When she was ready, she would let him show her, both emotionally and physically, what she had been missing for so long and just the thought of that brought a truly happy smile to her face.  
  
Shaking her head, another long sigh escaping her lips, she patted her hanyou's shoulder gently. "Come on Inu yasha. Let's go have breakfast."  
  
He smiled and allowed her to stand before once more pulling her into a tight embrace. She smiled and returned the hug, settling herself under his chin. After a long moment, he pulled away, releasing her from the embrace but keeping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Well," he tossed his hand to the side and bowed slightly. "After you, hime-sama."  
  
"Inu yasha!"  
  
  
  
A/N : To all of you that have reviewed so far, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!  
  
To:  
  
squeekers : I'm so glad you like the story! As for where he got bit.. well.. Kirara was aiming but sadly.. missed ;; Oh and hey!! You and I share a nickname! I have a friend that calls me squeaker cause well.. I have a really 'anime' like voice ;; Thanks again!  
  
Zakari Simmonsu : Thanks for the translation I was aware that miko's are suppose to be virgins and I can tell you (cause I'm the one writing it ;; ) that Kagome is definatly not a virgin but.. I'll try to be more careful on my word useage from now on Thanks for the tip!  
  
New Fan : Oh I'm sure you can count on that... ::giggles::  
  
guy : Umm.. here?   
  
Nefra1 : ::giggles:: How was that for a "first meeting"? I hope it didn't dissappoint .  
  
FieryDemonFox : Yeppers! You are so right . What? No one else can picture Sesshy as a fine looking doctor?? ::shrugs:: Keh, your lost..   
  
tanya-brianna : I'll take it as one Thanks! I hope I can keep living up to those lovely words   
  
firebird5 : Thank you ::hands you a chapter::   
  
Vashies-Girl : I aim to please   
  
I think that's all the most recent ones.. I couldn't wrong and if I am.. GOMEN NASAI! I just want you all to know that I really REALLY appricate your imput! Thanks again!  
  
Sami-chan 


	5. Home again

Sins of her Future  
  
Chapter 5 Home again  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Author : Sami-chan .  
  
Author's Notes : Oh my!! I'm so sorry it took so long to write this chapter!! You wouldn't believe the writer's block I've had lately!! I've rewritten this chapter like 4 times and then my other stories! ACK! They are just as cramped up right now.. ::sigh:: oh well.. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long..   
  
Thanks to everyone who has been so patient in waiting for my chapters. I really appreciate all the reviews!  
  
I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, even if it is a bit short.. Mostly fluff and thoughts. The next chapter should be a bit more... active? I dunno   
  
Anywho! Thanks again!  
  
ja  
  
Sami-chan  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inu yasha.  
  
Please also be warned that this story deals with rape. There will be no detailed rape scenes but there will be suggestions of it. Please, if this offends you in anyway please do not read my story.  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
  
Bloody and tired, he stood.  
  
His eyes roamed over the desolate wasteland that had once been the battlefield and took notice of the damage. Trees were uprooted, grass burned away and the only things that seemed even slightly alive in what had once been a green forest were those who had battled... Save for one.  
  
His eyes came to rest upon the beast that they had fought. A monster that had touched each of their lives with a withering hand of death and infected each traveler with the poison of vengeance.  
  
He was dead now, the battle finally ended and grieving souls finally found rest.  
  
A movement to his right snapped the hanyou's attention to the young miko who had helped him deal the final blow. She was bloody too but mostly tired, a great deal of her energy spent in that one last arrow.  
  
She moved slowly towards the remains and removed something. For an instant the object appeared dark and foreboding but with but a simple touch of her delicate fingers the darkness faded to a soft pink and the now, nearly complete Shikon no Tama was once again with its keeper.   
  
The woman sighed and moved towards him now and his eyes remained fixed on her in both worry and awe. He'd called her weak just that morning and now here she was, in obvious pain, standing before him with the most determined look on her face. He'd never say it aloud but, at that moment, he knew for sure that he did truly love this woman.  
  
She held out her hand silently and he nodded. No words needed to be exchange.  
  
His hand pulled out a small jar from his pocket, several pink shards glittering through the glass. She smiled as he removed the cork and poured the last three shards into her hand. Her eyes fixed suddenly on his and the two remained locked in an intense gaze before the hanyou nodded to her.  
  
With a deep breath, she slammed her hands together, the large almost complete shikon no tama meeting its remaining splinters. The light flashed for only a second before fading to a soft glow.  
  
The jewel was complete.  
  
Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inu yasha, her excitement causing her to forget her normal blush.   
  
"We did it!" she cried, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. "We've won!"   
  
Inu yasha smiled and hugged her close. "Yes..." he whispered. It was finally over and he was finally free. No more battles, no more Naraku, Kikyou could rest...   
  
No more obligations.  
  
"Kagome, I want to tell you something.." he whispered, pushing her back to arms length. He meant then to confess, to spill his heart but the sight before him sent cold chills through his body.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in an almost horror filled expression as she looked down at her hands and saw her normally firm body becoming transparent. She looked into his eyes, horror and realization playing through her eyes.   
  
"Inu yasha?!" her voice cracked.  
  
"Kagome!" He tried as hard as he could to hold her there but once his hands slipped through her, he knew it was impossible.  
  
Squaring his shoulders, he reached out and gently brushed a thumb over where her cheek should have been. "Don't be scared," he said softly, tears welling at the edge of his eyes though he refused to let them fall. "I'll find you soon."  
  
She nodded and her lips moved to say something but in that moment she was gone and he was left standing, alone and heartbroken...  
  
  
  
Inu yasha awoke with a start, panting softly. He tossed the covers off his legs and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.   
  
It was the same dream every time. Well, memory really. A living nightmare he'd been force to endure only to relive it every night there after.  
  
But now it wasn't true. Now she was here.  
  
And he had to see her.  
  
Standing and walking quickly to the door, he paused only a moment to collect his robe and put it on, he head towards her room. Sure it was nearly 2 in the morning and she was probably asleep but his present state of mind was not allowing him to consider any alternative.  
  
Quietly, he crept down the hall to her door and ever so gently pressed a dog-ear against the wooded barrier.  
  
She sounded as if she were asleep. He could hear her light rhythmic breathing echo gently in the night air and it allowed some of his anxiety to flutter away but still, it wasn't enough.  
  
Cautiously, his clawed hand reached out and took hold of the knob, turning it slowly to keep it as quiet as possible. He quickly pushed to door open to keep the squeaky hinges to a minimum before tiptoeing into the room and closing again.  
  
His golden eyes took almost no time to adjust and easily found the petite figure resting in the oversized feather bed. Still on tiptoes, he made his way to the prone figure resting in the darkness and kneeled down next to her like he had so many times in the past.  
  
Inu yasha took a deep, calming breath, allowing the heavenly scent that was hers to fill his lungs and put his mind to rest. He had missed the simple affect that this one action had upon him the last 500 years without her. Too many times in the past he had dreamed of this scent, almost to the point of insanity. He'd prayed and wished and begged who ever would listen that that one wonderful smell would be real and that the young woman to which it belong would be at his side when he opened his eyes.. but it never happened.  
  
Until now.  
  
His eyes slowly fluttered open and he was almost surprised to actually see the woman who haunted his dreams. He knew she was there, she'd been there for weeks but after a dream like that he needed reassurance.  
  
The young woman in the bed stirred slightly, her eyes opening slowly to stare into his. She blinked for a moment, wondering why the hanyou was standing a nose's length from her in the middle of the night, gazing at her as though she had just appeared out of thin air.  
  
She sat up on her elbow. "Inu yasha?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry," he shook himself out of his stupor. "Did I wake you?"  
  
She shook her head. "What are you doing here though?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
She smiled. "Afraid I'd escape in the middle of the night?"  
  
The hanyou blushed and turned away. "Not exactly."  
  
She couldn't help the giggled that escaped her lips. "Well am I still here?" She reached over and pinched her arm.  
  
A gently clawed hand touched her cheek and she found her eyes locked in two golden pools.  
  
His hand gently caressed her cheek and soft smile tipping the corner of his lips. "Thank the gods.."   
  
Kagome blushed but didn't turn away. Her eyes looked down into her lap, staring at her hands that were now clenched together at her stomach. She didn't move, didn't say a word. She just sat there, enjoying his touch and warmth.  
  
A long moment passed, then another. Finally Kagome couldn't hold in the yawn any more and announced her exhaustion to the room. Inu yasha chuckled.  
  
"You should go back to sleep." he said, softly pressing her back into the mattress.   
  
She nodded and allowed him to tuck her back in. She watched, almost sadly as he moved towards the door and wanted to stop him. "Umm.."  
  
He turned back to her, golden eyes illuminated in the darkness. "Hai?"  
  
"Would you.. That is.." she stammered, looking for a good way to say what she wanted. "Did you want to... " She blushed and looked away from his piercing gaze, "Stay?"  
  
A smile of pure joy threatened his calm features and he so desperately fought the urge to simply jump into the bed. He cleared his throat and gently shook his head to keep his cool exterior going.   
  
"Are.. Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.  
  
She blushed but flashed him a genuine smile that, for a moment, made he forgot that they had moved far beyond the days of the Warring states.   
  
"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't." She pulled down the covers and patted the edge of the bed.   
  
Slowly, he walked over to the end of the bed and carefully climbed in beside her. She rolled over to face him as he crawled under the covers. She couldn't help but giggle as he nervously smiled at her, though she herself was still blushing.  
  
"Don't be so worried!" she gently kissed his nose. "I trust you Inu yasha. Of any one in the world, I know you'd never hurt me. I'm really ok."  
  
His heart felt like it would burst but he played it cool. A small smirk touched the corner of his mouth and his hands slid around the petite woman before him, pulling her close to his chest.  
  
She squeaked a bit in surprise but, after a moment to adjust, she relaxed in the familiar safety of his embrace. A deep sigh passed her lips and in a moment she once more fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Inu yasha laid there in the dark, gentle clawed fingers passing though ebony locks. With each breath he took he couldn't help but smell her sweet scent, the scent that he had dreamed about for so long. He couldn't help but bury his nose in it, cuddle as close as he could to it. For too long he'd slept alone and felt dead.  
  
Now they were reunited. After long and dangerous trails, they were together and as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep he couldn't help but feel like he was alive once more.   
  
Like the first time she had removed the arrow from his chest, he was falling from the tree but this time, instead of allowing her to stumbling to the ground, he was going to catch her....  
  
  
  
Once the soft rhythmic sound of her companion's breathing filled the room, Kagome allowed her eyes to open.   
  
Two perfect blue eyes stared out, casting a sad accusing glare at the wall to her right.  
  
A poem had been replying its self in her mind over and over for the last few minutes as Inu yasha snuggled closer to her body.  
  
(Seems like I'm spending most of my time in the night  
  
Something about it, don't feel like facing the light  
  
Starin' at pillows in the middle of fights  
  
Knockin' on doors down at the hall with red lights  
  
I dream of you constantly  
  
I wonder how wrong I can be)  
  
Everything was a dream to her. Her life, her fleeting happiness...  
  
Inu yasha.  
  
She felt the man behind her wrap his arm more tightly around her waist and pull her close. A soft breath tickled the back of her neck as the inu hanyou let out a deep slumbering sigh of content.  
  
(Moments of splendor wind up like ashes in rain.  
  
One look you're smiling, another your face is in pain.  
  
I wake up at night with the sweat on my head  
  
A look in those eyes that will haunt me till dead.  
  
I just can't seem to shake it  
  
Something about what you said  
  
I just can't seem to make up my mind about you.  
  
Maybe what they say is true  
  
Maybe lovers can never be friends.)  
  
The soft patter of raindrops beat against the window of the quiet room and Kagome's gaze shifted to watch the fragile drops shatter against the glass. Just like the small moments of joy in her life, the raindrops were short lived..   
  
Washing way hope like a tear. Killing the ashes in splendor.  
  
(Laugh with the joker  
  
Hold back the tears till they're gone.  
  
Drink and be merry, they'll find us all dead men at dawn;  
  
Visions of paradise scramble my head.  
  
Something I've wanted so long's in my bed.  
  
I'm dreaming my life away.  
  
I'm wasting the best of my days.)  
  
Her hand slid down the strong arm wrapped protectively around her waist and she couldn't help but think that, indeed, someone out there was laughing at her. Finding joy in her deepest sorrow.   
  
This man, that she had dreamed about, and wished for, and prayed for, was now lying in her bed with her as if it had always been this way. As if nothing had happened between the well sealing and her rescue.  
  
This man wiped her slate clean and gave her another chance.... But she could still be dreaming...  
  
(Scribbled and scratching, half finished pages at dawn.  
  
People that live here are wondering  
  
Where all their strength's gone.  
  
We're so far away from wherever we came  
  
That sometimes I wonder we'll see it again  
  
You can't always go home  
  
You can't always be warm inside.)  
  
Her life was this poem and she knew deep inside...  
  
No matter how much the man with her now told her he loved her and proclaimed she was nothing but a princess, that her slate would never be clean. That her past would come back to haunt her time and time again.  
  
She could never go home again... She couldn't always be warm inside.  
  
But...  
  
Turning slowly over, until she was facing the sleeping Inu yasha, Kagome allowed a single hopeful thought to enter her mind.  
  
A single, gentle fingertip trailed over the hanyou's sleeping face. Softly she traced the curve of his cheek and his round lower lip, grazing one of his slightly exposed fangs. Sleepy eyelids fluttered under her gentle touch and a soft, sleepily moan passed though red lips.  
  
For the first time since returning, Kagome felt warm. A soft light seemed to flicker on at the base of her soul and with each moment it seemed to get brighter. For now it was dim but nonetheless it was there and it brought a warm smile to her face.  
  
Maybe all wasn't lost...  
  
She knew she couldn't go home again.. but that didn't mean she couldn't build a new one.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took sooo long everyone but this chapter was actually really hard to write! This is the 4th draft I think? I dunno.. The first part was easy but this last part had me stumped for a while!  
  
Either way, credits!  
  
The poem is the original version of "You Can't Always Go Home Again" by Terry Moore.  
  
He writes an AWESOME comic called Strangers in Paradise (AKA SiP). This is not the only poem he's written that will appear in this story so look of for them He's got some beautiful work.  
  
Anyway!! Thank you all again for being so patient! I do appreciate it!  
  
Ja  
  
Sami-chan 


	6. Bloody Post

Sins of Her Future  
  
Chapter 6 Bloody Post  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Author : Sami-chan  
  
Author's Notes : Hey Minna-san! I hope everyone is having fun? Well here's the next chapter and I appologize for it's lateness ;; Either way I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, I'm always up for constructive criticism Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing and keeping me oh so happy   
  
Take care one and all!  
  
Ja  
  
Sami-chan  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inu yasha. This story deals with Adult contents and if that offends you I'm sorry but the real world can be a bitch.. Thank you   
  
  
  
"Oh!" Kagome bowed politely to the man she had bumped into. "Gomen ne."  
  
The man smiled and merely tipped his hat to the young woman as he bushed passed her and continued on his way. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the man's odd departure but shrugged it off in favor of catching up with Inu yasha.   
  
Inu yasha had stopped a few steps ahead of Kagome, a cellphone pressed lightly against where his human ear should have been and appeared to be thanks to his glamor spell.  
  
"Ok," he said into the device, "Then we'll see you in about an hour?"  
  
Someone on the other end replied but Kagome couldn't make out what they said before Inu yasha grunted and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked as she come up to his side.  
  
He smiled, "Sess wants us to come over for dinner. Apparently nee-chan has been driving him nuts and asking about you since she heard about your trip to the hospital."  
  
Kagome's features darkened slightly.  
  
"Oi," Inu yasha stepped in front of the small girl, stopping her in her track. A careful hand tipped her face up so that he could look into her soft blue eyes, a gentle smile playing on his lips. "Don't worry.. Neither Sess nor nee-chan know." He gently kissed her forehead. "You're past is yours to tell."  
  
She smiled, the dark mood lifting slightly off her with his words. "Arigato."  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead once more before stepping back to her side. "So," he asked as the continued down the street. "First we'll go get you a new dress then we'll go to dinner, ne?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "You know, you don't have to get me a new dress. I already have 3."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Inu yasha shook his finger before the girl. "Kagome what have I told you about me buying you things??"  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head, already sure that she did not want to have this argument again. "I know. I know.. I just feel bad having you spend all this money on me."  
  
A strong, callaced hand took hold of hers and squeezed it gently. "Well don't. I spent all this time gathering money so that when I found you again I could take care of you. So I could get you all the things that I couldn't before." He smiled. "I just want you to be happy."  
  
Kagome sighed, a gentle smile lighting up her face. "All right then." She removed her hand from his only to loop her arm through his at the elbow. "Do you at least have any preferances?"  
  
Inu yasha smiled, "I was thinking a nice blue dress..."  
  
  
  
The sporty red car made quick work of the drive way and came to a stop just in front of the main door of the house. A small man dressed in black hurried down to the car and opened the door for the young woman on the passenger side and stepped back to allow her to exit the car.  
  
Kagome's eyes fell upon the rather large mansion, that seemed to her almost bigger then Inu yasha's, and couldn't help but gasp. A beautiful set of marble steps led to a pair of large white doors that currently stood open revealing the honey colored recieving room at the front of the house.  
  
A very petite young woman suddenly came flying through the doors and hurled herself at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!" she cried.  
  
Kagome barely caught the woman and let out a loud 'oof' as they both went toppling to the ground.  
  
"Oh it's been so long!" the dark hair woman cheered. She pulled back and smiled up at the stunned young woman. "I haven't seen you in ages!!!"  
  
Inu yasha laughed, "Literally."  
  
Kagome looked from the woman, to Inu yasha and back again. "Umm.. I'm sorry. I feel bad for asking because you obviously know me but.. I don't seem to remember you?"  
  
"Oh!" The woman jumped to her feet. "How rude of me!! You wouldn't reconize me like this would you?!"  
  
Inu yasha quickly pulled the puzzled Kagome to her feet, trying hard not to laugh at her confused face. She had always been so cute when she had no idea what was going on.   
  
"No Rin-chan," he laughed, "You were about 8 the last time she saw you."  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open as she gasped. "Rin?! You're RIN?! But- But- HOW?!"  
  
"I mated Sesshy, baka. We're bonded, like you and Inu-chan will be one day." She winked at the pair.  
  
Inu yasha blushed. "Um, so any way," he said quickly, trying desperately to change the subject. "Where is that no good brother of mine?"  
  
"No good am I?" a cool voice asked from the door way. The three looked up to see the regal elder youkai decending the stairs in a much more dignified way then his mate had. "And what would that make you?"  
  
Inu yasha smiled widely, his chest puffed out in pride. "I'm the cute one."  
  
A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "That makes since.. You had to have something since I got all the brains."  
  
"Hey!" Inu yasha laughed. "You're still an ass."  
  
"And you're still a baka."  
  
"Boys," Rin giggled. "Let's take this inside. We have a lot of catching up to do!" With that she darted out and grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her towards the door. "Come on Kagome-chan!!"  
  
Kagome looked back with a look of uncertain horror as she dragged away that made the two remaining brothers laugh.   
  
"That Rin of yours certainly is full of energy." Inu yasha said, following his older brother as he entered the house.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed. But from what I remember of our miko friend she should be an easy match for my mate."  
  
Inu yasha frown a bit but shook it off. "Things change Sess.. Don't let Rin get too carried away with Kagome."  
  
The older youkai raised a questioning eyebrow but only nodded. "Indeed."  
  
The two men moved deeper into the house, passing through long and elegantly decorated hallways before passing into the dining room where the women were already seated at a small oak table.  
  
Inu yasha smiled as he took a seat next to Kagome on one side. "I see you brought out the kiddy table. Didn't think we were old enough to sit with the grown ups?"  
  
"Rin insisted that we sit together like a family."  
  
"Hai!" the young woman next to Sesshoumaru cheered. "It's too had to talk at the monstrosity we call a table."  
  
Kagome nodded. "This is much cozier."  
  
Rin smiled, "So Kagome-chan what have you been doing with yourself these last 500 years?"  
  
"Oh you know.. the usual.." she smiled softly. "Being born, growing up... falling through an enchanted well in my backyard."  
  
The group chuckled.   
  
"So what about recently?" Rin leaned back as a butler placed a plate in front of her. "Where excatly did Inu-chan find you?"  
  
Kagome tensed. "Umm.. well you see.. that is.."  
  
"Downtown."  
  
Kagome looked over, passing a grateful smile to her her resucer.  
  
He passed back a smile of his own. "I was walking around down town when I happened upon her scent. I found her and dragged her off to the park." It wasn't a totally lie.. he just didn't mention where he'd picked her up from before dragging her off. "We talked and it was decided that she would come stay with me so we could get caught up."  
  
"And your family doesn't mind?" Sesshoumaru asked. "If I remember correctly my otouto said before that you and your mother were quite close."  
  
Kagome frowned and looked away. "We don't talk much any more."  
  
Rin frown. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know I'd be quite sad if one of my children stopped talking to me."  
  
"How are my nieces and nephews?" Inu yasha said, quickly changing the uncomfortable subject.  
  
"Oh they are, as always, a handful." Rin smiled happily as she took a bite out of her salad.  
  
"Hai," Sesshoumaru placed two fingers on either side of his nose and closed his eyes. "And they haven't lived with us for at least 100 years..."  
  
Inu yasha laughed. "Let me guess, Musha brought over his little ones again and they got into something..."  
  
"The library..."  
  
Rin laughed and nodded. "Yep. And we spent two weeks putting everything back in order."  
  
"I will never understand how two pups can get into so much trouble."   
  
Kagome gave an indignate snot. "You obviously never raised a kitsune kit!"  
  
Inu yasha nodded, "Oh the thing Shippou would get in to...." Inu yasha laughed and turned to Kagome, "Remember the time he got into you bag and found your 'feminan napkins' and thought they were a girl's version of the regular ones??"  
  
Kagome blushed a bright red. "Inu yasha!" she whined, looking over to the laughing couple across from them. "Don't tell that story! It's embarassing!!"  
  
"Oh no nii-chan!" Rin managed between giggles. "Do tell! I wanna know what he did with them!"  
  
Inu yasha laughed, "Well you see.."  
  
  
  
The roars of laughter from the dining room had finally calmed to gentle chuckles as the two men sat conversating while their two female companions had darted off to the gardens for a quick tour.   
  
"You seem a lot happier now otouto. May I venture it has something to do with the return of our miko friend?"  
  
Inu yasha sighed, staring at the last bit of wine in his glass. "It really does feel so good to have her home. I really didn't realize exactly how much I missed her.." He turned to the open back doors leading to the gardens. "Even now it's kinda hard to believe.."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Well it is a good thing you found her cause you were about the drive the rest of us insane." He sipped his wine, "If you had not located her soon I was going to take matters into my own hands."  
  
Inu yasha pouted and was about to retaliate when a loud piercing scream ripped through the still air of the night. Two bodies suddenly threw themselves into the direction of the scream and the gardens, running with panic enduced speed towards their target.  
  
On the ground, just towards the back of the garden, Kagome sat kneeling on the soft grass with Rin just above her in obvious shock. The young woman shook in violent sobs, her shaky voice tearing through the calm night as she screamed and shook her head as if to deny some unknown truth.   
  
Rin was the first to notice the arrive or the two men and quickly waved them over. "Oh Gods! Inu yasha! Sesshy!"  
  
Sesshoumaru ran to his teary eyed mate and held firmly to him. He sniffed the area for danger but all he could smell was the fear exsuted from the girl crumpled on the ground.   
  
Inu yasha made an immediate bee-line to Kagome, dropping swiftly to the ground next to her and pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Kagome!?" he called to her desperately. "Kagome please! Calm down!"  
  
His voice only seemed to aggitate her more cause her to fight him and scream all the louder.  
  
Inu yasha flattened his ears to his head in an attempt to drowned out the sound. He turned panic filled eyes to his brother, pleading silently for a solution.  
  
'Be calm' the older youkai mouth to him.  
  
He nodded and took a few breaths to get himself under control. 'In 500 years you think I would have learn to control my emotions better...' he thought with a nervous laugh. Taking one more deep breath, he turned back to the screaming woman in his arms and whispered gently into her ear.   
  
"Kagome," he said softly. "Kagome, it's all right. Everything will be fine. I'm here and your safe so just relax..."  
  
At first it didn't seem to work but as he continued his gentle cooing and soft comforting words her screams and sobs quieted down to gentle teary eyed sniffles. She turned and buried her face in his chest, crying softly until he felt her breathing even out and knew that she had fallen asleep.  
  
Very careful not to wake her, he stood and looked to his brother and sister for direction. Without a word, Sesshoumaru lead Inu yasha into the house, to a small room just at the top of the stairs where the young woman could rest. Rin had disappeared on the way up the stair only to return just as he was settling Kagome into the bed with a large pink comforter for the shivering woman.  
  
Inu yasha nodded his thanks and took the blanket, carefully tucking it around Kagome. Once he was sure she was comfortable he gently kissed her forehead and stepped back into the hall to his companions.  
  
He looked first at Rin as the door snapped quietly shut behind him. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Rin shook her head, "I'm not sure. Kagome-chan was just talking about how cold it was and then she stuck her hands into her pocket and... Oh!" Rin's eyes lit up as she switched her gaze quickly back and forth between the two men, "There was a letter! In her pocket! She opened it up and began to read it just before she started screaming!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in wonder. "I see." He turned from his mate to his brother, "Did she have a letter when you were with her just now?"  
  
Inu yasha shook his head.  
  
"Hm.." he turned and headed down the stairs, Inu yasha and Rin not far behind. He exited through the back doors and made his way back to the corner of the garden they had located the missing women in earlier that evening. The three began quietly scowing the garden, looking in bushes and flower beds for the missing letter.  
  
"Ah," Sesshoumaru waved his companions over to a small rose bush just next to where Kagome had collapsed. Inu yasha looked at his brother as he was handed a letter sized piece of white paper. "I believe this will answer your question?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded his thanks and took the letter from his brother. Skimming over it quickly, he couldn't contain the growl that escaped his lips. His hands closed tightly around the letter, crushing it in her firm grip but other wise not damaging it.  
  
"That son of a --" Inu yasha throw the letter back at his brother as he darted back into the house.  
  
Rin and Sesshoumaru watched as the hanyou ran back into the house, a bit confused by his statement. Looking down at the crumpled up piece of paper that his brother had throw at him, Sesshoumaru carefully unfolded it and read it out loud to his mate..  
  
Letter  
  
I hope you know now there's no place to hide.  
  
I will always find you.  
  
That man of yours and that weird cat will be no help.  
  
You have to be alone sometimes and when you are...  
  
You're dead.  
  
End Letter  
  
Rin gasped and looked up to her mate. Through his passive expression had not change she could see the rage clearly in his eyes, the gold sometimes giving way to sparks of red. She laid a gentle hand on his arm, snapping his attention to her but she was not afraid. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Oh Sesshy," she felt hot tears sting her eyes. "What are we going to do?"  
  
The youkai lord sighed and held her close. "It appears my otouto has gotten himself into some kind of mess with his woman. I suppose, once we are informed about the problem, we shall offer our support in the matter."  
  
Rin nodded. "But, how are we going to find out what's going on?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman in his arms with a puzzled expression, "I was just gonna go ask... What did you think?"  
  
Rin might have laughed at her own stupid question had it been a different time. For now she merely nodded her agreement with her mate's plan before turning with him to re-enter the house.  
  
  
  
AN: OI! I've offically hit Exactly 2704 words right here So this is where I decided to stop the chapter! ::giggles:: Sorry again that it took sooooo long to get out.. Writer's block can be a bitch.. Anywho! I hope you enjoy and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! Thanks again!   
  
Take care until next time!  
  
Ja  
  
Sami-chan  
  
:Translations:  
  
youkai : demon  
  
hai : yes  
  
kitsune : fox demon  
  
miko : priestess, unusally a virgin woman  
  
hanyou: half demon  
  
otouto : brother  
  
nee-chan : sister  
  
nii-chan : also brother   
  
baka : idiot, stupid, you're an idoit/stupid...  
  
Arigato : thank you   
  
Kami : I didn't use this word this time but I'd like to start. Kami is the word of 'God' or 'God(s)' in japanese. It is both purlar and singlar but in my stories you can assume it is the purlar.  
  
Think that's it.. if I missed any let me know .   
  
Ja! 


	7. My Other Life

Sins of Her Future Chapter 7 My Other Life Rating : PG Author : Sami-chan Author's Notes : Ohiyo minna-san! How is everyone doing? Well here it is! The next chapter to SHF It feature's another poem by the great Terry Moore, this one entitled "My Other Life". It's a beautiful poem that seemed to perfectly fit Kagome's state of mine at this point in time, as I see it Also the name of this chapter I hope you all agree ;  
Anywho! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and feel free to drop any questions, comments or ideas my way! I'm always happy to hear from fans! I'd like to thank everyone, too, that has reviewed so far! I so love all the nice things you all have had to say! Thank you thank you thank you!! Big huggles to all of you!  
::giggles:: Anywho! better get outta here before I babble too much more  
Enjoy minna!  
Ja  
Sami-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha! This story will deal with Adult situations and some suggestive rape. I will not put in a rape scene at any time nor do I advocate rape in any way shape or form. If this offends you or you do not wish to think about these kinds of things PLEASE don't read this story.  
Thank you.  
  
He opened the door slowly and stepped into the room before closing it behind him. The room was dark and if not for his golden youkai eyes he probably wouldn't have seen the small figure resting on the bed just ahead of him.  
  
Very slowly, he made his way over to the prone figure and sat on the edge of the bed. She appeared to be asleep, her breathing soft and regular. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Kagome?"  
  
"When I wake up at night Remembering my other life,  
I scream.  
If only I could find a way don't you believe That I'd be there today?  
But for my clever mind, to punish me,  
I'm trapped inside this black design My eyes are gallows and my heart's a nevous wreak Trapped in confusion all around me I forget My real name,  
But they call me profane."  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he listened, her soft whispered voice cutting through the still air of the room like a knife. She continued on like he wasn't even there...  
  
"When I had angry eyes To see beyound the veil of lies was nothing,  
But now they're baby blue and don't see any answers,  
I'm as blind as you.  
If what they say is true then anything can happen There are no border lines.  
Tho' deep inside I hold the child I think I am,  
My hands were midwife to the hell I'm living in.  
Oh believe me,  
I'm running out of time."  
  
Her face was emotionless, her eyes glazed over. He wondered if she even knew what she was saying but the words were so deep, and so moving.. there was no way they were meaningless to her heart.  
  
"When I wake up at night Remembering my other life,  
I scream.  
But every dawning day the faith in me beyoud my reach more distant fades.  
My eyes are gallows and my heart's a nervous wreck;  
My cries are fondled by the hangman's deadly kiss.  
Oh believe me,  
I'm running out of-"  
  
Then she stopped. That was it. The poem ended as if she could no longer speak. As if her time really had run out and it made his heart break. In a movement he didn't even expenct, he gathered her into his arms, pulling her as close to him as he could. She didn't fight, didn't move, didn't even try. It was like she was dead.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered softly, desperately. "Please Kagome, don't give up. You know I won't let anything happen to you, ne?"  
  
As if coming out of a trance, she blinked. "In-Inu yasha?" her shaky voice asked.  
  
He nodded and hugged her again, his lips pressing soft kisses to her temple. "Hai. I'm here."  
  
Her delicate arms wrapped themselves slowly around his chest and she buried her face in the curve of his shoulder. He felt the tears on his shoulder and gently nuzzled her cheek.  
  
"Please Kagome, I can't stand it when you cry." He whimpered softly in her ear.  
  
It only made her cry harder, deep heart wrenching sobs escaping her lips and echoing through the hollow room. He just held her, rocking her slowly on the bed until her sob slowly died into a gentle sniffle.  
  
She pulled back and wiped her tears roughly from her cheeks. "Oh gods..." She stood, a sudden urge to pace the room controlling her feet. "What am I gonna do? I can't-"  
  
Strong arms stopped her mid-step, pulling her back against a hard chest. Inu yasha buried his nose in her hair, taking a deep wiff to calm his own jossled nerves. "We'll get though this Kagome." He turned her around to face him, glittering gold meeting watery blue in the deep darkness. "Together we defeat hundred of youkai, killed Naraku and completed the Shikon no Tama. We can get through this too..." His hand gently caressed her cheek. "I waited 500 years to be with you again and I'm not going to let anyone take you away again."  
  
She smiled at him and though her eyes filled with tears, it was a hope filled smile. She leaned forward, moving onto the tips of her toes, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Arigatou..."  
  
"Well that's all well and good," a voice called from the door, "But do you really think you can do it alone otouto?"  
  
Inu yasha's head shot up to stare at his brother and sister-in-law standing in the open doorway. He cursed under his breath. "What do you want?" he barked.  
  
"We just want to help Inu." Rin replied, flicking on the lights as she entered the room.  
  
"What do you think you can do?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I'll have to know what's going on before I can tell you that."  
  
Inu yasha growled. "It's none of your bus-"  
  
Kagome place a finger of his lips, cutting off any further protest from the hanyou. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Inu..." She turned in his arms to face the new occupants of the room, a quivering feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I think it's time you heard the whole story behind my return..."  
  
5 years ago, The old well house  
  
Kagome fell to her knees unable to believe that it was true. The well was sealed. She couldn't go back to the past... She couldn't go back to Inu yasha.  
  
His last words echoed in her head, a song of comfort she would sing over and over in the years to come.  
  
"Don't be scared. I'll find you soon."  
  
But some how that didn't stop the tears that trailed down her cheeks. She felt as if she were completely alone in the world and in a way she was... The only people that understood her now were trapped 500 years in the past, just out of her reach but never out of her tormenting memories.  
  
A voice called down to her, breaking apart her depressed haze.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome is that you?" her mother called.  
  
Kagome sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She cleared her throat, "Hai mama. I'll be up in a moment." With that she began the long trek up the side of the well. She'd forgotten exactly how annoying it was to climb that old rope latter. Normally Inu yasha would..  
  
She shook her head, unwilling to let new tears form in her eyes. There would be time to morn later, for now she would just remember he'd be there soon.  
  
Throwing herself over the edge of the old well, she was immedately scooped into a warm embrace by her mother. She gasped, the bone crushing hug from the older Higurashi knocking the air clear of her lungs.  
  
"Ma-ma!" she gasped. "Can't... Breath!"  
  
"Oh!" Kaiya exclaimed, pulling away from her daughter with a deep blush. "Gomen but," she smiled brightly and hugged her daughter again, this time a bit more genltly. "I'm just so glad you're home."  
  
Kagome smiled, though it never reached her eyes, and hugged her back. "I guess it's good to be home." But the words sounded hollow to her.  
  
This wasn't her home any more...  
  
1 year, 4 months later  
  
Kagome stood on the dark stage of "La Blue Girl's" waiting nervously for the lights to flash on and the music to cue her dance. She'd never done anything like this before, dancing on stage and stripping away her clothing for money, but she reminded herself quietly what she was doing this for.  
  
She gave up highschool about 6 months after her return from the Sengoku Jidai, taking the time to continue her miko training and tend the shrine. For months, her friend Eri had been telling her about the great money she'd been making as a stripper downtown. She claimed someone like Kagome could make a killing but Kagome couldn't say she was thrilled with the career choice and in the back of her mind she wondered what Inu yasha would think if she did.  
  
Then her mother had been diagnosed with cancer and shortly after her grandfather had passed away, leaving Kagome as the sole bread winner for the family. Because of all the bills, both doctor and funeral, it hadn't taken long before the Higurashi's had to take out a second morgage on the shrine.. Even less time before it was passed due.  
  
She'd finally given in. Eri had helped her get a job at a pretty up scale joint and the pay was good. Though the job was degrading, the money was a life saver.  
  
The lights flashed on, interruptting her thoughts, and her head shot up to stare out over the crowded room. She stepped across the stage, sure and confadent on the outside, shaking and scared on the inside. Piece by piece, her clothing was removed and dropped to the floor of the stage, a trail leading back to the innocence she was slowly leaving behind.  
  
Men crowded the edge of the stage, eyes oogling and voices calling for her attention. She gave it, crawling on hands and knees to each man offering their money and allowed their cold hands to press their bills into her g-string.  
  
Oh Gods how she wanted to cry.  
  
She crawled down to the end of the run way, finally stopping before the last man. His eyes were cold as they wondered over her exposed skin, flashing with a deep emotion that Kagome wouldn't have reconized if she hadn't seen it in the eyes of another.  
  
Lust.  
  
Naraku had looked at her like that. Like a piece of meat good for only as long as she could be used before he had to spit her out. The look made her shiver and she would have moved away if she hadn't needed the hundred dollar bill he head in his hand.  
  
She finished her dance and bowed before turning to gather her clothing and moving off stage. She had just made it behind the curtain when the man from before stopped her and pulled her roughly to the side.  
  
Kagome stared at his hand on her arm then up to his face. He smiled at her before releasing her arm and bowing politely.  
  
"Gomen, but I just wanted to talk to you." he said.  
  
Kagome nodded, unconiously moving her pile of clothing up to cover her still exposed breast. "It's ok. Can I help you?"  
  
"I was hoping you could... You're new here aren't you?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
He smiled. "Excellent. I was thinking about buying this little club, you know, expanding my 'empire' and all. What do you think?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "The place seems nice enough. Very high class from what I've seen."  
  
He nodded, a hand coming up to scratch his chin. "I tend to agree. From what I've seen this place is very up scale but what I was really wondering is, if I buy this place, do you come with it?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Umm, I suppose. I mean, inless you plan to fire me when you take over?"  
  
He laughed. "No no. I don't think I've even seen a crowd react that way to a dancer before in all my years in the business!" He extended his hand, "Oh excuse me. My name is Aku. Kagashi Aku."  
  
She wiggled a hand free of her clothing and shook his offered limb. "Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."  
  
He smiled, "Well Kagome, how would you like to earn a little more money? Beside what you earn working here, I'm in need of a personal assistant."  
  
Kagome felt weary of this man. He reminded her so much of an evil she had fought 500 years in the past that she almost felt the urge to run. His aura screamed at her 'Beware! Danger!!' but he was offering the one thing she couldn't refuse right now.  
  
Money.  
  
With a slow nod, she agreed. "Hai. I would appreicate that."  
  
The smile dropped from his lips, replaced with a light smirk that sent shivers though her spine. "Great... Excellent. I'll be by your place tomorrow night at 8pm and we'll discuss this further?"  
  
He turned and retreated back into the club and for a moment Kagome wondered silently if she had just made a pact with a demon...  
  
Kagome lay on the floor, staring blanky up at the white ceiling of her apartment. Aku's talk, she thought, had been a bit one sided.  
  
A soft murr murr reached her ears and she turned her broken body to face Eri who sat, bonded and gagged, on the far side of the apartment. Slowly, Kagome rolled onto her stomach, pulling herself up to stand and walk over to her friend. Her shaky hands made slow work of her friend's bonds before her body finally gave in and collapsed to the floor.  
  
Warm arms embraced her and pulled her close. Tears finally made their way into her eyes, sliding unhindered down her cheeks. She fely humilated, unclean. She felt worthless and used like a piece of trash. Oh Gods, how she hurt but still the only thing that she could think about as she lay in Eri's comforting embrace was...  
  
What was Inu yasha going to think of her now?  
  
End Flashback  
  
That was as far as Kagome could get before the urge to vomit became to much for her and she fled the room. Inu yasha had just sat their for a long moment, eyes locked on her empty seat as the images she had induced danced around in his head.  
  
He had know the story but the details had always been vague when he and Kagome discussed this. Now he knew why.  
  
Two emotion fought for control in his mind. Anger and sorrow.  
  
He was angry at Aku for daring to touch her, daring to hurt her and use her and steal her innocence from her. He was angry at himself for not being there to stop it.  
  
He was filled with sorrow, because she had been broken. Because he knew that the one thing she had always been proud of was her independance and her strong will but this man had come into her life and killed that fire that burned in her eye. She would never be the same Kagome again and that made him want to cry.  
  
Slowly, he stood, leaving his brother to grit his teeth and comfort his crying mate, and made his way down the hall to the door where Kagome had disappeared. A shaky hand reached up to knock on the door but as he knuckles brushed it the door creeked open. She hadn't even bothered to shut it all the way.  
  
Cautiously, he entered the large bathroom and shut the door. His eyes drifted over to rest his gaze upon the small woman hanging haphazardly over the edge of the toilet, currently reliving the evening's dinner. He moved towards her, a gentle clawed hand pulling her raven locks back while the other reached into his hair and pulled out the rubber band holding together. He gently tied her hair back before turning to the sink to retrieve a washcloth.  
  
He ran the cloth under some cool water before turning back to Kagome and placing in on the back of her neck. His hand took hold of her hair once more to keep it out of her way as she continued to empty her stomach. The he just sat there, waiting patiently.  
  
A few minutes later, with her stomach now empty and her dry heving having stopped, Kagome slumped back away from the toilet and against Inu yasha. She panted softly, a hand moving up to wipe the side of her mouth, not really caring much if it was discusting. Her eyes closed and her head fell back against Inu yasha's shoulder, her body too tired to hold it up any longer.  
  
Inu yasha picked the cloth back up and placed it on her forehead, wiping away the bit of sweat that had acumulated there. "Feeling better?" he whispered.  
  
She started to nod before shaking her head. She may have finished throwing up for now, but that didn't mean she had stopped for the evening.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
She shook her head, a hand reaching up to grasp his. "Thank you."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Staying.." she whispered. A light smirk crossed her lips. "I'm sure I must look oh so attactive with my head in the toilet."  
  
He gently leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Absolutely beauty," he relied with all conviction.  
  
She laughed a bit, almost instantly regreting the action when her stomach once more started to churn. "Oh Gods, I feel awful."  
  
He brushed some stray hair from his princess' face, "Do you want to stay here for the night?"  
  
She laughed a bit, "I don't think I could move from this spot if I tried."  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "Will you be ok if I go out for a moment to talk to Sess?"  
  
Kagome nodded and Inu yasha stood up. He gently laid her on the soft bathroom carpet before turning and exiting the bathroom. He moved back to where he had left his brother and sister in law and found the pair in relatively the same position he had left them in though, Rin's tears were now gentle sniffles.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to his younger brother as he retook his seat across from him. "How is she?"  
  
"Sick. I don't think she'll make it all the way home tonight either."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded before turning to his mate. Without a word exchanged between the two, Rin nodded and stood from the table. "I'll go help her clean up."  
  
Both men watched as the young woman left the room before turning back. A long pause permiated the room.  
  
"He was the one that beat her before wasn't he?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "Hai, he was. He broke into my house while I was away. Luckily, Kirara stopped him."  
  
Sesshomaru growled. "Kuso. Why did you wait so long to tell me? I could have helped."  
  
"It wasn't my secret to tell!" Inu yasha yelled. "Kagome is really ashamed of everything that's happened to her! She thinks it's her fault! She didn't want you and Rin looking down on her because of her past!"  
  
Though he was still growling his disappoval, the lord of the westernlands nodded his understanding.  
  
Inu yasha sighed, laying his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to do any more Sess.. If this were the Sengoku Jidai I could just kill the bastard and be done with it but.."  
  
"It's a bit more complicated today, ne?" He sighed. "I understand."  
  
Just then Rin reentered the room, moving over to stand by her mate. "How is she?" Sesshomaru asked looking over to her.  
  
"I've cleaned her up and gotten her a change of clothing but I don't think she can make it to the room by herself. She gets too dizzy when she moves and it makes her feel ill again." She turned pleading eyes to her brother in law. "Would you please take care of her?"  
  
He smiled sadly and stood from the table. "You didn't need to ask." He moved towards the door way.  
  
"She may stay in the same room as before. You know where your room is." Sesshomaru called after him.  
  
Inu yasha only nodded and headed back to Kagome.  
  
He found her laying out on the cool tile of the bathroom floor, face down and body shivering slightly. He moved over and knelt down next to her. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?" came her muffled reply.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Hm." she replied. "Just feeling kinda hot."  
  
"You're shivering.."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Inu yasha sighed. "Hai you are. Do you think I can move you into the bedroom?"  
  
Kagome rolled onto her back, a deep groan escaping her lips as she attempted to sit up. A clawed hand stopped her, lightly pushing her back to the floor. "No, don't move. I'll take you up if you feel like it?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Hai. It'd be nice to get off this floor."  
  
He smiled and gathering the petite girl into his arms, cuddling her close to his chest. She gave a light moan with the movement but was otherwise fine. Inu yasha very carefully and very slowly, so as not to jossle her too much, climbed the stairs to the room that Sesshoumaru had given Kagome for the night. Very carefully, he laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her body.  
  
He lightly smoothed out the covers, "Do you need anything else?"  
  
Her small hand reached out and took hold of his. "Stay with me?"  
  
He smiled and nodded before climbing into bed with her and pulling the covers over his own body as well. He lightly brushed her bangs out of her face, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll stay as long as you like. Just try to get some rest ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded, her eyes closing even as she spoke. "You won't leave me?"  
  
"Not ever.." he lightly caressed her cheek. "Just rest."  
  
In a moment she was sleeping and Inu yasha was watching as her chest rose slowly and fell with each of her gentle breaths. With a deep sigh he laid down beside his princess, pulling her close to the warmth of his body when he noticed her still shivering.  
  
He placed a soft kiss on her temple, nuzzling his nose to the same spot. "Oyasumi, hime-sama. I'll be here when you wake. Always here."  
  
A/N: I think this is probably a bit of over kill but I figured rather then missing words in one story I'd just combine the list for all my stories Hope I don't confuse anyone with this idea but I didn't want to forget anything ;;; Anywho! Thanks for reading everyone!  
  
Ja  
Sami-chan  
  
Japanese translations:  
  
oyasumi nasai (Or the short version 'Oyasumi') : Good night honto/honto ne : Really? (or Really)  
jii-chan : Grandpa nee-chan or onee-chan : sister nii-chan or onii-chan : brother ja ne : see ya hanyou : half breed youkai : demon jaki : evil air/that stuff that Naraku's always throwing around ;  
koiishi : lover daisuki : (I think I spelled that right) I love you. Not quite as hardcore a confession as Aishitaru but still ; It's pronounced 'Dai skee' (the su is really soft and hardly pronounced)  
hai : yes kitsune : fox demon miko : priestess, unusally a virgin woman otouto : brother baka : idiot, stupid, you're an idoit/stupid.  
Arigato : thank you  
Kami : Kami is the word of 'God' or 'God(s)' in japanese. It is both purlar and singlar but in my stories you can assume it is the purlar.  
minna-san : Everyone (formal)  
Gomen nasai : I am very sorry Gomen : I'm sorry Anataka suki desu, (name here). Itsumo. Itsumademo : I love you, (name here) I always have. I always will.  
Shikon no Tama : Jewel of Four Souls Goshinboku : God Tree Kuso : Shit Sengoku Jidai : Feudal Age inu : dog (together with hanyou we have half dog demon )  
hime : princess (with sama added as a term of respect)  
oi : hey Ohiyou gozimasu : Good Morning (Ohiyou would just be like " Morning!" but is not the word for Morning.. that would be asu )  
mou : the word that accompanies a pout (example : "Mou!" she pouted. )  
daijobu : are you all right, it'll be all right, it is all right. Depending on puncation.  
taijiya : demon exterminator houshin : monk neko : cat iie : no ( I was told recently that this is actually a disrepectful term in Japan but I do use it in some of my chapters so here is the basic translation and no I didn't mean it in a disrespectful way when I wrote the chapters)  
onegai : please aniyome : sister in law ginkei : brother in law ookami : wolf 


	8. Got a Pen?

A/N : Normally I don't start with my a/n but I have something important to say...  
  
I AM SO SORRY!!  
  
I hope you all can forgive me but my computer totally crashed! And with it went the original copy of this chapter ( not to mention every other chapter I had been working on..) Then right as all that was happening, my internet decided to stop working to which my husband's solution was to just reboot the whole system like 12 times over -.- So I had to wait til he stopped doing that to even start typing again! I'm really sorry it's taken so long to get this up and I hope you can all forgive me! I'll try to have the other chapters rewritten and posted really soon so please don't hate me!  
Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you've kept sending thou I wasn't updating! They kept me going in my darkest computer hell! You're all beautiful people!  
Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! And thanks again! R/R if you got the time I love comments questions and constuctive critisim  
Ja ne  
Sami-chan  
  
Sins of her Future Chapter 8 Got a Pen?  
Rating : PG Author : Sami-chan  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inu yasha This story deals with rape and adult situations. If you are not comfortable reading this, please don't.. I won't hate you for it There will be NO rape scenes in this story. Only suggestions.  
Thank you.  
  
The sun light touched gently upon his eye lids but he cursed it any way.  
  
The morning light brought things he never wanted to face. It brought with it the pain of the young woman in his arms and he just didn't think he could face another day of it.  
  
His arms tightened around her small frame, relishing the hidden curves beneath the blankets that pressed against his chest. He took a deep breath to calm his tattered nerves with her gentle scent.  
  
But at the same time, he caught another...  
  
With a sigh of resignation, Inu yasha gently removed himself from her bed and stood. He moved in practiced silence towards the door, stopping there briefly to look back at the angel on the bed. With one last sigh, he opened the door and moved to great the familiar scent in the hall.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing but signaled to his brother to follow. Silently, the pair moved down the hall to a well hidden office at the other end of the house.  
  
Removing a small key from his pocket, Sesshoumaru opened the door. He took a seat just behind a large oak desk and motioned for his brother to enter.  
  
"Come brother. Everyone will be here soon and we have much to discuss before that..."  
  
Kagome rolled over into the now empty spot on her bed. Slowly her eyes blinked open and a cold, empty feeling filled her.  
  
She pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed and looked around the now empty room.  
  
"Inu yasha?" she whispered.  
  
She cleared her raspy throat and grabbed the small glass of water from her bedside table that her hanyou had left for her the night before. She blushed suddenly.  
  
Her hanyou... When had she started thinking like that?  
  
She laughed at herself. That wasn't the right question...  
  
It was really when had she stopped thinking like that?  
  
Kagome threw the covers from her legs and scooted off the bed, deciding silently to go find her missing companion. It took her a long moment to steady herself, the waves of dizziness and nausea still lingering from the night before but thankfully not as bad.  
  
After she had regained control of herself, she moved towards the door, stopping briefly for a robe that had been left for her at the end of the bed.  
  
Opening the door, Kagome looked left and then right, trying to determine which way Inu yasha might have gone. Shrugging and deciding one guess was as good as another, Kagome closed her eyes and just began walking.  
  
She moved through the halls, stopping once in a while to regain her composer before moving on. She hadn't been walking around more then 20 minutes when she thought she heard something.  
  
Moving towards the door at the end of the hall she was currently exploring, Kagome listened carefully for the voice to speak again.  
  
"I'm telling you," the voice said, "The plan will work."  
  
That, she thought, was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"And I'm tell you that there is no guarantee that she'll know anything about any of this crap!"  
  
That was defiantly Inu yasha but, what was he so mad about?  
  
Her hand came up and gently knocked on the door. A moment later it opened on a nervous Kagome.  
  
Inu yasha looked down at the small girl and scowled. "And what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
She giggled nervously. "Umm, looking for you?"  
  
"Did you need something?"  
  
"Let her in brother," Sesshoumaru called from behind him.  
  
"She's sick you ass!" he called back over his shoulder. "She should be in bed!"  
  
"Just bring her in inu kuro!"  
  
Kagome blinked at the familiar voice, standing on her tiptoes to see around Inu yasha. "Kouga-kun?!"  
  
Inu yasha growled and picked Kagome up. He stepped back into the room, shutting the door with his foot as he went, and retook his seat across the room from the wolf youkai with Kagome settled in his lap.  
  
Kouga flashed the stunned Kagome his best smile. "Oi Kagome. How you been?"  
  
Kagome looked away, fidgeting with her robe's tie. "Umm, good. And you?"  
  
"Kagome?" a strangely female voice asked. "Is that really you??"  
  
Kagome stiffened, her head snapping back up to stare at the unnoticed woman. "Y-Y-Yuka?!"  
  
The girl stepped out from behind Kouga, a deep scowl on her lips as she stared down at the younger girl.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here??" she snapped. "Are you trying to kill the Inuyoukai company image or something?!"  
  
Kagome whimpered, shrinking back against Inu yasha as far as she could. "Yuka, I.. I.."  
  
Two growls rumbled through the room. Two familiar growls that brought the smallest smile from the cowering girl.  
  
"Kashi-san."  
  
Yuka turned to the calm voice of the youkai behind the desk.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and moved towards the door, motioning for both Kouga and Yuka to follow him. The pair nodded and followed their boss into the hall, closing the door behind them.  
  
Kagome sighed sadly, unconsciously cuddling closer to Inu yasha for warmth. A long moment of silence passed before either spoke.  
  
"I can stop him.. if you want?"  
  
Kagome thought about it for a moment but in the end only shook her head.  
  
"No.. If they are going to get involved they should know." Though, she thought, I don't think it'll be any easier to face them now...  
  
The man behind her gave her a reassuring squeeze, his nose coming down to gently nuzzle her cheek. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Kagome smiled softly, a soft blush covering her cheeks. "I'm all right. I'm still a bit dizzy but nothing too bad. It was probably just stress..."  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "All the same, after this I'm taking you back to bed."  
  
Kagome giggled, "Over protective as always."  
  
"Damn straight." he joked but then suddenly turned very serious eyes to the young woman in his arms. "I don't want anything to happen to you again Kagome." His hand lightly brushed against her cheek, "I've already spent the last 500 years without you.. I don't think I could survive another minute the same way...."  
  
Her hand moved up to hold his in place against her cheek, allowing the warmth of his skin and the promise of his words to seep deep into her soul. If her eyes had been open, he would have seem the happy light that twinkled in the corner of her blue orbs.  
  
"Then I guess I'll just have to stay here, now will I?"  
  
He smiled and was about to reply when the door opened again and a very distraught looking Yuka rushed over to Kagome.  
  
She pulled the younger woman from the hanyou's embrace, ignoring his warning growl as she hugged her old friend tightly.  
  
"Oh kami Kagome!" Tears fell down her cheeks, "Why didn't you tell us?!"  
  
Kagome looked away, neither moving towards or away from the uncomfortable embrace.  
  
"You couldn't have helped."  
  
Yuka pushed her back to an arms length, "Of course we could have! We could have gotten you out of there! Found you somewhere to go!"  
  
"And what?" Kagome turned cold eyes to her friend, "End up like Eri in the process? I had to watch one good friend die, I wasn't about to watch any more."  
  
Yuka frowned. "But you'll run to Inu yasha-sama like you've known him forever?! We were your friends!!"  
  
Kagome sighed. Obviously Sesshoumaru had left a few things out.  
  
"Look Yuka, I'm not expecting you to understand and I didn't let Sesshoumaru tell you about what happened so you could pity me..." She scowled. "And don't give me that look cause I know that's what you're doing."  
  
"Kagome we would have helped you!"  
  
"But you couldn't! I had to wait!" Kagome growled softly, her hand coming up to hold her head as a wave of dizziness hit her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into a strong chest.  
  
She concentrated for a moment on the gentle rumble she felt against her back, finally sighing as the urge to vomit passed.  
  
"I had to wait for Inu yasha, Yuka and I'm sorry if that hurts you." She allowed said man to collect her protectively in his arms and settle her back in his lap where she could comfortably curl up.  
  
"He promised he'd come for me..."  
  
Yuka blinked for a moment. "How could he-"  
  
"I believe we have other business to discuss, other then my brother's past..."  
  
Yuka turned quickly to her boss. Blushing, she nodded and retook her seat on the other side of Kouga.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked between the young accountant and the computer expert that couldn't seem to peel their eyes away from Kagome and his brother huddled in the corner and sighed.  
  
Maybe he should have left that story until after the meeting?  
  
"Getting back to business," he said, trying desperately to press forward. He turned to Kagome, "Last night you said that this... man.. offered you a position as his assistant?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Did he follow through?"  
  
Again she nodded.  
  
"If I might ask, what exactly did you do for him in this area..." he paused, "More specifically, did you ever see any of his financial records?"  
  
It was slow but again, the young woman nodded. "H-hai. In fact I know all of his finances.. He didn't believe in outside help."  
  
There! She was certain she had seem it! Sesshoumaru had smiled at her! Or had he?  
  
..Nah...  
  
"And do you remember any of these... endeavors?"  
  
Kagome gave an indignant snort. "Only every thing. He made sure I had it all memorized. It was torture..." She swallowed, 'literally...'  
  
As if he had read her thoughts, Inu yasha's hand flexed against her arm and a low growl rumbled through his chest. She gently soothed her hand over his arm until she could feel him start to relax.  
  
She turned back to Sesshoumaru, a questioning look in her eyes. "What exactly do you want with that information?"  
  
Now the youkai lord was clearly smirking, a smile that promised vengeance.  
  
"I want everything you have on him, if you don't mind Kagome, because my plan is quite simple..." He propped his elbows on his desk, laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. "We will use the information to gain control of his finances, completely, and destroying his ability to retaliate against us. Without money, he can't hire people to do his dirty work."  
  
"And then," she could almost her the smirk in Inu yasha's voice. "He'll come to us..."  
  
For a moment, fear gripped her. If she told, Aku would kill her or worse.. Kill Inu yasha and continue to torture her.. But then... After running away that was probably his plan any way...  
  
What did she have to lose?  
  
Swallowing down the fear that had formed into a large lump in her throat, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. Her eyes were determined as her hand reached out.  
  
"Got a pen?"  
  
Translations  
  
oyasumi nasai (Or the short version 'Oyasumi') : Good night honto/honto ne : Really? (or Really)  
jii-chan : Grandpa nee-chan or onee-chan : sister nii-chan or onii-chan : brother ja ne : see ya hanyou : half breed youkai : demon jaki : evil air/that stuff that Naraku's always throwing around ;  
koiishi : lover daisuki : (I think I spelled that right) I love you. Not quite as hardcore a confession as Aishitaru but still ; It's pronounced 'Dai skee' (the su is really soft and hardly pronounced)  
hai : yes kitsune : fox demon miko : priestess, unusally a virgin woman otouto : brother baka : idiot, stupid, you're an idoit/stupid.  
Arigato : thank you Kami : Kami is the word of 'God' or 'God(s)' in japanese. It is both purlar and singlar but in my stories you can assume it is the purlar.  
minna-san : Everyone (formal)  
Gomen nasai : I am very sorry Gomen : I'm sorry Anataka suki desu, (name here). Itsumo. Itsumademo : I love you, (name here) I always have. I always will.  
Shikon no Tama : Jewel of Four Souls Goshinboku : God Tree Kuso : Shit Sengoku Jidai : Feudal Age inu : dog (together with hanyou we have half dog demon )  
hime : princess (with sama added as a term of respect)  
oi : hey Ohiyou gozimasu : Good Morning (Ohiyou would just be like " Morning!" but is not the word for Morning.. that would be asu )  
mou : the word that accompanies a pout (example : "Mou!" she pouted. )  
daijobu : are you all right, it'll be all right, it is all right. Depending on puncation.  
taijiya : demon exterminator houshin : monk neko : cat iie : no onegai : please aniyome : sister in law ginkei : brother in law ookami : wolf 


	9. Crying Eyes

Sins of Her Future Chapter 9 Crying Eyes Rating : PG-13

A/N: Hey minna-san! I am SOOOOO sorry it's still taking me forever to update. Life just doesn't want to work with me on this one... But I do promise you, no matter how long it takes for me to update I WILL finish all of my stories! Just give me time ok? Since it does take me so long to update, if any of you want me to e-mail you when I do, just send me an e-mail with your address and the story(s) you are reading ok? I think it's the least I can do ;; Anywho! Please enjoy this chapter and I'll try to have another one soon! Take care one and all!  
Sami-chan

A heavy fist slammed down on an old desk, easily denting the surface. "You're out of your fuckin' mind!"

After the meeting with Sesshomaru had ended, Yuka and asked to speak with Inu yasha privately. Thinking nothing of it, the hanyou had agreed and after returning Kagome to her room with instruction to wait for him, he had returned to his brother's office to meet with Yuka. 

Unfortunately, the meeting had been nothing he had expected.

"I'm serious Inu yasha-sama."

A growl rumbled in his throat, hard gold eyes glaring at the girl before him. "You say that as if you really could."

"I can and I will," the girl glared back. "Kagome needs to be with people she can trust, friends and family. Not some rich pompous ass that barely knows her and would probably abandon her at the first sign of bad press!"

"The same 'friends' that abandoned her in the first place? And how do you know what kinda of relationship Kagome and I have? You don't know the first thing about her 'cause if you did, you'd know me!"

Yuka flinched at the hanyou's harsh words but never lost her air of confidence.

"I've known Kagome since second grade! You've known her what? A month? For Kami's sake, you found her in a strip club! How trust worthy can you be if you were in a STRIP CLUB?"

"I was in there Looking for Kagome, twit! I picked up her scent a block away and followed it! Before that I'd never been in a strip club!" He huffed and folded his arms. "Kagome and I have a far longer history then you think and if you really were her friend, you'd know that."

Yuka stared at Inu yasha for a long moment, brown eyes studying him for signs of deception. Finding none, her mind began to wonder.

"How do you know Kagome then?"

"Keh. That's for Kagome to tell but you won't be bothering her today. She's still sick."

Yuka frowned. "That's it. You can't keep me from her Inu yasha! I'll be by Thursday at 10 am to get her and her things." She turned and headed towards the door. "Have her ready by then." With that she disappeared into the hall, slamming the door behind her.

Inu yasha clenched his fist at his side, trying desperately to relieve the anger coursing through his veins. 

"That stupid..." he muttered. "Thinks she knows everything..." Glancing down at small dent he'd left in his brother's desk and wincing, knowing Sesshomaru was not going to be happy. His eyes caught sight of the small calender in the corner.

Tuesday, May 23.

With a sigh, Inu yasha let his body go limp. There was nothing he could do about Yuka today. He'd have to wait till Thursday to talk some sense into the girl. That or hide Kagome in a closet...

Kagome lay out on her bed, staring blindly at the wall. Seeing it, but not really seeing it.

Today had been one hell of a day, not only seeing Kouga again after nearly 500 and some odd years but to see Yuka..

Kagome shivered involuntarily.

The last time she had seen any of her modern friends had been at Eri's funeral and even then only Ayumi had talked to her like a civilized person. Houjou choice to ignore her but Yuka..

She had been the most verbal about what she thought of Kagome, Eri and there 'profession', almost to the point that the family had threatened to remove her. Briefly, Kagome had even wondered why the girl had attended if she didn't want to come but figured it had been Ayumi that wanted to go, convincing Houjou and Yuka to come along.

She'd always like Ayumi.

Sighing, Kagome turned over to face the opposite wall.

Now that Kouga and Yuka knew her secret it would only be a matter of time before others would know. There weren't many people Kouga could tell- possibly Ayame- so she really wasn't too worried about him. But Yuka? She could just see Houjou and Ayumi on her doorstep tomorrow, begging to know why she hadn't told them.

A knock at the door startled Kagome from her thoughts.

Blinking, she stared in surprise at the door. "Come..in?"

The door opened and Kouga stepped into the room, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"Oi," he said softly, moving farther into the room and taking a seat on the end of the bed. "How you feeling?"

Kagome was a bit nervous and back up against the headboard of the bed. Kouga had a habit of kidnapping her in the past and it truly worried her that he might try something again. She didn't think she could handle it if he touched her.

Kouga, smelling her fear, sighed and dropped his head. "I'm not gonna touch you Kagome. I just came to check up on you and see how you were?"

Kagome relaxed but only slightly. "I'm.. I'm ok. Just a bit sick is all."

Kouga nodded and there was a long pauses.

"Is it true?"

Kagome looked up at the wolf prince, tilting her head in confusion. "Is what true?"

"What Sesshoumaru said.. That you were... were.." he looked away, unable to finish the thought.

"Oh.." she said softly. She nodded. "Yeah, it's true.. But Inu yasha, he saved me."

"I wish I could have been there, to help you out. If I had known Kagome.." He gentle reached out to touch her knee but she flinched away. 

With a sigh, he stood, nodding softly. "I understand. Listen, if inu korro ever decides to be an ass, I remember him having a problem with that, Ayame and I always have room for you at our den."

"You and Ayame mated?"

Kouga smiled and nodded. "About 20 years after you left. It took me a while to get over the fact that you were gone but Ayame stayed by my side the whole time..." He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it was only natural that we would fall in love."

Kagome smiled. "I'm happy for you."

He nodded, returning her warm smile. "But like I said Kagome, if you ever need anything you know I'll be there."

She nodded her thanks. "Arigato Kouga-kun."

And with that, the wolf prince left her to her thoughts, closing the door softly behind him

Kagome sighed and flopped back out on the bed, attempting to release some of the tension in her limbs. Sure it had been nice to see her old friend again but she still wasn't too comfortable around the male species.

Just then the door to her room flew open and Kagome shot up out of bed to face the intruder.

A raging inu hanyou paused momentarily in the door way, his nose twitching slightly as he inhaled a familiar scent. His eyes narrowed as he glanced around the room but finding no one else, he turned back to Kagome.

"Where is he?"

It took her a moment to register who he was talking about before she gasped. "Oh! You mean Kouga? He just left."

A growl rumbled in his throat. "What did he want?"

"Just- just to check on me." she stammered nervously. "Really. And to know if what Sesshoumaru said was true."

His eyes roamed over her body, looking for any sign of deception, his nose continued to twitch as he took in her scent and he nearly gagged at the heavy stench of fear radiating off of her.

'Crap', he cursed internally. He was probably scaring the shit out of the poor girl.

Inu yasha let of a dejected sigh as he plopped down on the end of the bed and allowed his head to drop into his hands.

Kagome watched his back for a moment, unsure of what to do next before slowly sliding out from under her covers and down to the end of the bed. She gently reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Inu yasha?"

"Are you afraid of me too?"

Kagome blinked for a moment. "Afraid?" Kagome smiled softly and moved to wrap the hanyou in a warm embrace from behind. A clawed hand carefully reached up to cover two very delicate one, a sharp contrast but still no less a beautiful picture. She gently nuzzled her cheek against his.

"No," she whispered softly into where his human ear would have been. "Never of you..."

For a long moment, the two just sat in the silence of the room. Kagome's eyes began to close and soon Inu yasha could feel her even breathing against his cheek. 

With a sad smile, the hanyou gently picked her up and laid her down in the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. He watched her for a long moment, content to stare at her peaceful face and dream of days long passed and days that could have been...

He stood then, the heavy memories becoming too much, and turned to leave the room when a small hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" her sleepy voice slurred.

He smiled and laid his hime back down. "Just some where to let you rest hime-sama." He chuckled at the disgruntled look on her face. "Now now, why the look hime-sama?"

"I'm not a princess..." she pulled him closer to her, almost pulling him to lay out beside her. "And I don't want you to go."

Inu yasha smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll stay if you insist."

"I do."

Inu yasha watched the sleeping girl beside him, dragging careful claws over her exposed arm.

"Kagome," he whispered softly into her sleeping ear, "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had not disappeared that day? I know that.. Sometimes.. I wonder what it was you were trying to say to me as you disappeared..."

He gently nuzzled her neck, moving to lay out beside the woman he held close to his heart. 

"Sometimes, I can imagine that you said 'I love you' but that you weren't fading slowly from my site."

"That was what I was going to tell you, you know? I had it all planned out." He smiled sadly, "I was just waiting for the battle to be over, for us to be safe. Then I was going to tell you everything.. How much I loved you, how much my world revolved around you..."

He sighed then, his eyes closing tightly as he pulled Kagome into his chest. "I still love you... I'd die if anything happened to you..."

"Did I ever," her soft, whispered voice startled him, "Tell you about Eri?"

He looked puzzled for a moment but didn't reply.

He watched a sad smile form on her lips, her eyes remaining closed as if looking over the memories in her own mind.

"I remember, that was the last thing Eri said to me before she left..."

" 'I love you' she said. 'I would die if anything happened to you'. And then she left me. She had made plans, just after Aku had... had.. raped me..." she whispered the last part so softly he almost missed it completely.

"She was going," she continued on again in a strong voice. "She left to find us a safe place to hide. She couldn't stand to see that bastard touch me." She laughed. "She reminded me of you just then, as she stood in our doorway, looking back at me with those hard, determined eyes."

There was a long pause in the room as Kagome seemed to be gathering herself together. Inu yasha just waited silently, holding her as tightly as he could.

When she spoke again, you could hear the tears in her voice though, none rolled down her cheeks. 

"The police found Eri's body a week later, just inside a construction site. She'd been raped and beaten. Probably tortured for hours based on all the stab wounds and cuts on her body."

Kagome sniffled. "She died to save me, Inu yasha and I can never forget that."

"You don't have to."

"But I will, if I let myself be happy, I'll forget and then what? Eri died alone and after all that I dare to be happy!" She pushed herself up, whirling on the unsuspecting hanyou. "I have no right! NO RIGHT! She shouldn't have died!" Now the tears followed freely, cascading in sheets down her pale cheeks. "I should have been the one they killed! Not her!"

Inu yasha reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her hard. "Don't EVER say that! You don't deserve to be died any more then you deserve what happen to you and what that bastard did to you! Eri knew that and you do her a great dishonor to wish for the very thing she sought to prevent!"

Kagome stared up at the hanyou that held her by the shoulders, whimpering softly. "Demo..."

"Iie! No buts. Eri wanted you to be happy and I want the same. Kagome, Nothing that happened was your fault. Onegi, understand that."

"Demo-"

A fierce kiss stopped her. A pair of warm lips pressed tightly against her own silenced any further protest and she felt herself give in instantly to their call.

He pulled back slowly, golden eyes opening to stare into soft blue. A gentle clawed finger brushed the hair that linger in her face behind her ear, a soft smile lighting his lips.

"Eri loved you Kagome. Sango, Miroku, Shippou..." He back the lump that had begun to form in his throat. "I love you. None of us want to see you like this. We want you to be happy." He kissed her forehead. "After everything, you deserve to be happy."

She couldn't hold back the tears that slipped down her face. Why was it, all the years she had spent with Aku she would never shed a tear, never allow herself to cry over the things he did to her but with this man's sweet words... With Inu yasha, she couldn't stop the tears?

She leaned foward, hiding her face in his chest and cowering in his embrace. She sobbed, for the first time, for all the things she lost and all the friends she had missed and Inu yasha just held her. Even long after her tears had dried up, he held her, protected her.

"All I ever wanted Kagome," he whispered softly, gently nuzzling the top of her head, "Is for you to be happy."

Sniffling, she pressed herself harder against Inu yasha. "I am happy... As long as I'm with you."

He smiled then, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her gently. "I want us to be together Kagome. Happy and together forever. Do you... Do you think...we could...?"

A small smile lit her delicate features. Her eyes closed and all she could see was the only dream she'd ever had since finding the stubborn and surly hanyou pinned to the Go-shin-boku on her 15th birthday. A dream of a little house, a few small childern.. and the one man that was offering it to her without hesitation.

"Yeah," she managed to whisper though happy tears. "I think we could..."

Japanese translations:

oyasumi nasai (Or the short version 'Oyasumi') : Good night honto/honto ne : Really? (or Really)  
jii-chan : Grandpa nee-chan or onee-chan : sister nii-chan or onii-chan : brother ja ne : see ya hanyou : half breed youkai : demon jaki : evil air/that stuff that Naraku's always throwing around ;  
koiishi : lover daisuki : (I think I spelled that right) I love you. Not quite as hardcore a confession as Aishitaru but still ; It's pronounced 'Dai skee' (the su is really soft and hardly pronounced)  
hai : yes kitsune : fox demon miko : priestess, unusally a virgin woman otouto : brother baka : idiot, stupid, you're an idoit/stupid.  
Arigato : thank you Kami : Kami is the word of 'God' or 'God(s)' in japanese. It is both purlar and singlar but in my stories you can assume it is the purlar.  
minna-san : Everyone (formal)  
Gomen nasai : I am very sorry Gomen : I'm sorry Anataka suki desu, (name here). Itsumo. Itsumademo : I love you, (name here) I always have. I always will.  
Shikon no Tama : Jewel of Four Souls kakera : pieces or shards (aka: Shikon no Kakera, or piece of the jewel) Goshinboku : God Tree Kuso : Shit Sengoku Jidai : Feudal Age inu : dog (together with hanyou we have half dog demon )  
hime : princess (with sama added as a term of respect)  
oi : hey Ohiyou gozimasu : Good Morning (Ohiyou would just be like " Morning!" but is not the word for Morning.. that would be asu )  
mou : the word that accompanies a pout (example : "Mou!" she pouted. )  
daijobu : are you all right, it'll be all right, it is all right. Depending on puncation.  
taijiya : demon exterminator houshin : monk neko : cat iie : no onegai : please aniyome : sister in law ginkei : brother in law ookami : wolf daijou desu ka: are you alright? 


	10. Silver in the Mirror & All I See is You

Sins of Her Future Chapter 10 - Silver in the Mirror and All I See is You...

A/N - Hello again! Well at least there's ONE story I have updated at least more often then once a century right? Hope you all like this one too! It's a bit dark just to warn you but it'll get happier in later chapters k? Much luv to you all!

Keep on Truckin'!

Flashback----

Sango sighed as she glanced up into the Go-shin-boku. She knew he'd be there.

He was ALWAYS here.  
"Inu yasha?" she called up to him, a hand coming up to block the sun from her eyes. "Can you come here a moment please?"

For a long moment it didn't seem like he would respond. It appeared, as usual, that he would ignore his friends in favor of sulking up in his tree but, much to the young woman's surprise, after only a minute the hanyou boy was not only out of his tree but looking at her expectantly.

"Um," she started nervously, never actually having expected him to come

down from the tree. "I just.. I wanted to talk to you about.."

"Kagome?" Sango jumped at his words but nodded.

"Keh!" he folded his arms and leaned back against the tree. "What's there to talk about?"

Sango fiddled her hands, not bother to look at her friend for a long moment. "You know, she isn't coming back."

"Don't say that!" he snapped, growling low at her. "She'll find a way!"

"Inu yasha!" Sango's glare settled the hanyou immediately. He leaned back against the tree again, blushing and sulking in that adorable way that Sango knew her friend had always loved. She sighed.

"Inu yasha, Kagome is never going to come back. Miroku and I.. we've come to realize that we will ever see her again."

"That's bull! We'll see her again! She'll-"

"No Inu yasha," Sango cut in, her firm voice, causing him to look directly into her teary eyes for the first time. "I mean, Miroku and I will never see her again."

"S-sango?"

Sango wiped the falling tears from her cheeks and moved closer to her hanyou friend, standing directly in front of him now. "I know that Kagome will never be able to come back here and I will never be able to live to her time.. It's impossible and Miroku and I.. We've come to except that over this last year without her. But you Inu yasha.. You and Shippou and Kirara will see Kagome again."

"You three are youkai. You will live to see my dear sister in all but blood again so.." She paused her, digging into her kimono and pulling out a small wooden box. She held it out to Inu yasha, a sad smile on her lips. "When you see her again and ask her to be your mate, because I know you will so don't deny it."

Inu yasha's mouth snapped shut again and he blushed.

Sango only smiled. "When you ask her to be your wife Inu yasha, all I ask is that you use this as her ring." 

Opening the box, she presented the beautiful silver ring to the hanyou. It was simple, only a twisted vine like design holding a single amethyst but it was beautiful. Inu yasha looked up at the young woman, questions burning in his eyes.

"Sango-"

"It was my mothers," she answered before he could ask. "My father used it as a token of his devotion to her and she gave it to me on her death bed, telling me to wear it when I found the man I loved. I want you to give it to Kagome because she has always been like a sister to me, and you like a brother. I know when you go to her that you two will create a bond so unshakeable that it will last through death and time itself."

She smiled through her tears. "And I want to be a part of it. You, Shippou, Kagome, Miroku.. you guys are the only family I have and so.."

Sango placed the box into Inu yasha's hand, closing his long fingers around the old wood. "Please give it to her with mine and Miroku's blessings.. Maybe it will help lead us back to you guys in the next life."

Inu yasha looked down at the his hand, still holding tightly to the box Sango had placed there then back to the young woman. Suddenly she was in his arms and as shocking as that was, what was even more shocking was that he had been the one to put her there.

He hugged her tight, realizing yet again how much of a family the small group of travelers had become over the years. He held her and she cried while he tried his best to comfort her.

"Don't worry Sango," he whispered into her hair. "I'm honored to use your mother's ring for this task and I know that one day, we'll all be together again."

-----End Flashback

Inu yasha smiled as he looked up at the large glass building before him. Pushing his sunglasses back onto his nose and adjusting his leather coat, he moved into the large building, making his way immediately to the manager's desk.

The man looked up at the oddly dressed young man before him, raising an eyebrow in question. 

"May I help you sir?"

Inu yasha only smiled. "Hai. I'd like to make a withdrawal from my safe deposit box."

The man nodded, a few fingers clicking keys at his computer. "Ok sir, and your name?"

"Inu yasha Takahashi."

The manager jumped. "Takahashi-sama! How good to see you!"

Inu yasha laughed inside as the man suddenly became very friendly. 

'Oh, now he wants to smile at me?' He chuckled again.

"Please sir, follow me!"

Inu yasha tucked his hands into his pockets and followed the now very energetic bank manager to the back, laughing to himself the whole way.

It was days like this that made Kagome wonder why she even bothered waking up. Days like today made her wonder what exactly it was that she found so enthralling about actually pulling herself from her peaceful slumber to face the cruel world. Days like this that made her think..

Oh gods.. why me?

That morning had not started out so bad though she had woken up to find Inu yasha gone with only a note on his pillow explaining that he had an errand and he'd be back later that afternoon. She really hadn't minded that too much. It had been a long time since she had last had 10 minutes to herself and, seeing as how she now had a couple hours for a nice long soak in the tub, she wasn't about to complain.

And that bath had been everything she ever dreamed it would be. She'd filled the tube with super heated water, the kind that turns your skin bright red on contact, just the way she liked it. She'd emptied nearly half a bottle of bubble bath into the tub, delighting in her childish mountain of bubbles. Sure, cleaning the bathroom after this was gonna be a hassle but a little pleasure was worth the pain.

She'd only been in her tub of nirvana for 20 minutes, however, when the doorbell had rung for the first time. Sighing, and knowing there was no one else there to answer the horrible device's call, Kagome reluctantly extracted herself from her bubbly paradise and, quickly as she could, she threw on a pair of Inu yasha's gray sweats and a light t-shirt before grabbing Kirara and heading for the doorbell. By the 8th ring Kagome was throwing open the door and ready to scream bloody murder however, the sight that greeted her stilled her words.

Yuka frowned, her arms crossed and foot tapping, as she stood in the doorway. Flanking her on the right, Houjou looked at her with his sad innocent eyes that just screamed 'pity' as they locked on her dis-shuffled form. To her left, a smiling Ayumi waved at her and Kagome waved back with a nervous smile.

'Damn!' she screamed internally as she nervously stroked Kirara's ruffled fur. 'I completely forgot they were coming!'

Kagome gave a yelp of surprise as Yuka pushed past her into the house. "H-hey!" Kagome protested, nearly dropping her cat youkai. "What are you doing!"

"Where is that damn asshole!" Yuka spun around, motioning for the others to follow her into the house, which they did, though a bit more politely. "I know we're an hour late but he should still be here to help!"

Kagome fought off the annoyed tick that started above her left eye and hugged Kirara tightly to her chest to keep from strangling her friend.

"Don't call him that, it's rude Yuka."

Yuka merely snorted, but otherwise ignored her friend. "So where is he?"

Kagome shrugged, walking towards the living room and assuming her guest would follow. "No clue. Woke up this morning to an empty bed and a note that said he'd be out 'til after noon." She plopped down on the couch and turned to her stunned companions in the doorway.

She blinked a moment. "Nani?"

"A-an em-empty.. bed?" Houjou managed to stutter out, growing paler with each word. "Kagome!" he flew to her side, startling the small feline from her lap and nearly making Kagome jump out of her skin. "He hasn't touched you! Has he!"

Kagome cursed under her breath, realizing too late her mistake. "No Houjou. I meant I went to wake him from breakfast and he wasn't there." Yeah, she lied but she wasn't about to explain the real situation to her old friends. They'd never understand.

After a long moment of just staring at her, Houjou nodded, seeming to have excepted this answer as truth and moved back. "That's a relief. I thought we might have been too late."

Kagome wanted to smack the boy for his assumption but refrained. They didn't know Inu yasha like she did. He was just their boss and a youkai. They knew nothing of her life with him or her long dead friends.

"Look," Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose in an attempt to sooth the pressure building just below the surface. "I know you guys aren't going to believe me but I know Inu yasha a lot better then you all think I do. I know he'd never hurt me or touch me in a way that I wasn't comfortable with so you don't need to worry so much. Let's just get down to business."

The room was silent for moment, contemplation her words.

Yuka narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "How do you know Inu yasha?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's not important. All I really care about now is finishing my bath so if you wouldn't mind..."

"Oh we're sorry Kagome!" Ayumi looked truly upset, "We didn't mean to disturb you! I was under the impression you knew we were coming?" she glanced between the two girls for answers.

Kagome nodded. "I did but it must have slipped my mind. If that's the only reason you're here though, to take me back with you, then there really was no reason for you to make the trip down here. I'm content where I am."

"Bull!" Yuka shouted and Kagome jumped, wide, doe-like eyes staring up at the irate woman. "Last time we left you to your own devices you ended up becoming a gods be damned whore! There's no way we're letting you stay here to repeat the mistake!"

Kagome fumed. "It's my life Yuka! You can't tell me what to do!"

"You really think Inu yasha wants you around! You're gonna be nothing but bad press for him! You think he'll keep you after all the reporters start talking about how one of the famous 'Takahashi brothers' took in a fuckin' whore? He'll drop you like yesterdays trash!"

"You don't know him!" she cried, jumping to her feet. "He wouldn't do that to me! He's waited too damn long for this! He's not gonna leave me now that we just found each other! Not after 500 years of waiting!"

The room grew quiet except for Kagome's curses. She just had to let her anger do the talking. 

"Did he tell you that?" Yuka growled. "Is that how he got you to open up to him? To spread your god damn legs! Some Soul mate bull shit!"

"It's not bull shit!" Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I haven't spread my legs for him and he hasn't asked me to! He hasn't fed me any lines but I know that Inu yasha and I were meant to be together even if you don't understand!"

Yuka stood toe to toe with Kagome, dark brown staring into silver-blue in an attempt to intimidate but the younger girl would not back down.

"You really think he loves you?" Yuka spat. "You're a bloody whore! Who the hell would want you!"

Kagome took a step back, her face shocked and yet she had some how expected it. "So that's how you really feel, ne? I'm just an obligation to you?" She glanced around the room and found no argument from Houjou who had his face turned to the floor or from Ayumi who couldn't seem to meet her gaze. New tears fell from her eyes as she stared back up at Yuka, a sad smile playing on her lips. She laughed bitterly, biting her lip to hold back her tears before she bust into hysterics. "Guess it was too much to ask that you guys could understand. I'm sorry I bothered you."

At a dead run, Kagome raced back up to her room. She made it just in time to shut the door and lock it before her friends could catch up. She slid to the floor, crying into her raised knees. A soft furry head gently nudged her hand and Kagome glanced up to see Kirara's sad eyes questioning her gently.  
With a nod, Kagome scouted back a bit to allow Kirara the room to transform. Once more she was staring at a sight she had not seem in over 500 years and as much as it made her heart hurt for times long forgotten, she ignored the feelings that bubbled up in favor of burying her face in the neko youkai's soft yellow coat and allowing complete numbness to take her weary body.

Inu yasha cursed as he parked the car at the end of his driveway just next to the large purple van currently blocking his garage. 

"I forgot they were coming today," he mumbled to himself as he quickly stuck his small treasure into his pocket and headed for the house.

Kagome had stopped listening to the voices an hour ago. The horrible little voices just out side her door -Or maybe they were in her head too? They just kept screaming the same things over and over...

You're a whore.

He won't love you. 

Can't love you.

Tainted, dirty, vile creature from the underbelly of life.

You should die.

Die.

Die...

She didn't remember leaving the warmth of Kirara's fur, had no idea when she'd even bothered to stand up. Before she was even aware she was staring in the bathroom mirror and the tear stained face of a woman she just didn't seem to know anymore. 

On one side she saw who she use to be.

Inu yasha's companion, Sango's little sister, Miroku's dear friend. 

Shippou's mother...

But then the lighting seemed to change and her face fluxed before her eyes.

The dirty bruises of a man's raging fist. The bloody lip 'cause she just talked too damn much. That one awful scar just next to her right eye from a cigarette that no one else seemed to notice but she always saw there. 

Who was she now? Dirty or pure? A young woman or a bloody whore?

The voices had stopped for a moment - not that she was really paying much attention - then began to talk among themselves, a new voice adding to the choirs. They'd forgotten about her for a moment...

Now would be a good time.

Very carefully, moved the sliding door of the medicine cabinet to one side. Her eyes scanned the white interior with one purpose, finally falling upon their target and bring a tiny glimmer of hope to dead eyes. Trembling fingers reached inside and picked up the shining silver, holding it just in front of her eyes before dropping it to the pale flesh of her wrist.

Her eyes closed, head tilting back. Biting her lip, she forced herself forward, breaking the skin, pulling the blade from wrist to elbow with barely a whimper but oh so many tears.

She didn't open her eyes to look down at what she'd created. She could feel the blood as it trickled down her arm and heard its soft 'plop, plop' as it pooled on the floor.

She didn't hear the door bust from the hinges, nor see the silver hair flying behind her knight as she fell. She only saw darkness...

And maybe a hint of golden amber on the horizon.

"KAGOME!" 

Inu yasha leapt forward, just barely catching the bloody young woman before she hit the floor. He'd smelled the blood from the hallway and wasted not even a moment before he'd broken down the door to her room. 

He stared at Kagome, limp in his arms and still bleeding heavily from her left arm.

"Oh gods," he whispered, shaking his head as tears formed in his eyes. "What have you done koishii...?"

A startled gasp from behind him, a terrible scream in the stillness of the room, bought him away from his thoughts and suddenly forced him to action.

Reaching up, he grabbed a towel from the rack and pressed it hard to the wound on Kagome's arm, hoping beyond hope it would stop the bleeding soon. She moaned softly but did not awaken and for now that suited him fine. Turning just his head he looked over his shoulder as Ayumi staring at Kagome in shock.

He frowned. "You!" he yelled, snapping her attention towards him. 

"The phone is by the bed. Sesshomaru's number is speed dial number 4. Call him and tell him I'm bringing Kagome over now."

She continued to stare at him.

"NOW!" he roared and she jumped into action.

Phone taken care of, Inu yasha turned back to the paling woman in his lap and very carefully gathered her into his arms, holding her bridal style to his chest. Lightly he kissed her forehead, pleased that she had yet to lose her warmth. 

"Don't worry koi.. I'll take care of you baby." He exited the bathroom, moving out of the bedroom at the fastest walk he could manage without disturbing Kagome too much. He didn't stop when Houjou yelled for him, didn't blink when Yuka tried to kick him in the shin as he passed in an effort to get Kagome back. He just kept walking until he was standing in his front yard then took off at a run towards his brother's home.

It wasn't far, maybe 10 minutes at a good run, but it was still too far for the fear that was beginning to grip his heart. He pushed it back, buried it as deep as it would go. Right now was not the time.

Sesshoumaru and Rin stood, waiting impatiently, on their porch. The moment he touched down in front of them his brother was leading him into the house and up to the bedroom that he and Kagome had vacated only the day before. Rin took up the rear, stopping to gather some necessities before joining the two men at Kagome's bed side.

Inu yasha heard his brother's hiss as he pulled away the towel, taking his first look at Kagome's wound.

"Brother," he muttered. "This is-"

"I know." he interrupted, not wanting to hear the words spoken.

"Why?"

He shook his head. "Her old friends," was all he'd say.

Sesshoumaru frowned then sighed, shaking his head. Taking a needle and tread that had been sterilized from his wife he began the immediate task of sealing the broken skin, of mending the severed veins.

Inu yasha took Kagome's free hand in his own as he knelt next to the bed, bringing it to his lips. His eyes closed as a wave of nausea hit him. He couldn't get sick now. 

Not when she need him the most.

He didn't know if it was 10 minutes or 10 hours. For all he knew it could have been days since Sesshoumaru had started his work on Kagome's arm but when he heard the soft sigh and the shifting of his brother his eyes opened and he knew everything would be ok.

"I did the best I could. Luckily, you got to her fast and she didn't lose too much blood. We'll keep her here tonight." He looked pointedly at Inu yasha, "Stay with her."

Inu yasha nodded and watched as Sesshoumaru and his mate left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

He turned back to the young woman, still sleeping peacefully on the large bed and finally let the tears he'd been holding back fall. 

Quivering lips kissed the back of her hand before he released it only to climb into bed beside Kagome and pull her flush against his chest.

"I'll stay with you," he whispered into her hair, "Always my koishii..."

"Always."

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# 


	11. Broken Pieces Falling Down

Sins of Her Future  
Chapter 11 – Broken Pieces Falling Down  
A/N: I LIVE!! And I'm posting an extra long chapter to make up for all the time it's taken to get this updated. My apologizes to all of you waiting for this. Thank you all for waiting around and for still reading even though I take forever! This is for all of you that still have faith in my ability to finish this story as well as my others! I won't give up as long as there still at least one reader out there! Thank you again!

**Warning!** Adult situations, mentions of rape and suicide. Please don't read this if that offends you. There will _**NOT EVER**_ be a rape scene in this.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_He almost got her that time..._

_=Yes. He's getting too close._

_If we don't find it soon-_

_=We'll find it! The pieces are scattered but we know where they are._

_But SHE doesn't and SHE can't hear us yet!_

_=Oh, I don't know about that… _

_#&#&#&#_

"Inu yasha!" Kagome shot up from the bed, nearly tripping over the covers as she flew from her bed and across the room before she was fully awake. "Inu yasha!" she cried again, throwing open the door and stumbling into the hall.

"Kagome!"

She turned back to the room to find her query falling in behind her, frantically reaching out to stop her. Kagome turned quickly and buried herself in his arms, her breathing coming in heavy gasps, her muscles tense and ready to spring.

"They were in my dream!" she cried, "And they were talking about me and these... these... PIECES! But I don't know what they want me to find!"

"Who was, Kagome?"

She stop, her eyes glazing over as she searched for the names that lingered on the tip of her tongue. "I don't know them but I do… "

"Did you know them before with…?" He left it hanging, unable to mention that name.

For the first time, references to her dark past didn't even manage to faze her. Kagome merely rolled the idea through her mind for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I've never met these… people. But I know them."

Inu yasha was beyond confused. "So, what did they say?"

Kagome pushed away from him, her eyebrows scrunched in thought. "You know, now that I'm awake, I have no idea."

He kissed her forehead and lightly stoked her hair. "It was probably just a bad dream then. You had a very… interesting day yesterday."

It was then that Kagome noticed the bandage on her arm. "What happened to my arm?"

Inu yasha raised a questioning eyebrow, "You don't remember?"

She thought long and hard, thinking back over her last few coherent memories. "I remember Yuka, Ayumi and Houjo showing up and you were gone…" She looked up at him, tiny tears and hurt coloring her eyes. "Where did you go? They said that you didn't want me around anymore. Is that true? Do you want me to go?"

"Don't be stupid woman." He pulled her into his arms again, crushing her against him as tightly as he dared. "I always want you by my side. I told you that 500 years ago and nothing has changed since then."

"Except me."

"I think you're still the strongest woman I've ever known." 

Kagome pushed back, peering up into Inu yasha face with curious tear filled eyes. "So… Then why were you gone?"

Blushing, Inu yasha reached into his pocket and pulled out the small wooden box he'd retrieved the previous day and shoved it into Kagome's hands. "I- that is, what I mean is… "

Kagome opened the box carefully and stared down at the ring nestled safely on a soft silk cushion. Soft eyes glanced up at him through dark lashes, slightly pleading for an explanation.

"Sango gave me that ring about a year after you left." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as her eyes moved between studying him and the contents of the box. His blush deepened, "She said to give it to you when I asked you… Asked you to uh, you know… And well, you said we could be together so I thought…"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Inu yasha," her voice whispered. She waited until he was once again look at her, "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Kagome, uh, will you… marry me?"

Her heart felt like it was going to burst. He still wanted her! After everything, he was still in love with her! In that one moment she could have died with a smile on her face but, she chuckled, then she'd miss the honeymoon. Instead she pulled the small ring from its cushion and gently laid it in the center of a clawed hand. "Put it on me? Make it official?"

His smile was blinding as he lightly slid the ring onto her left ring finger and she reveled in the cool silver ring against her skin…

Until everything went black.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_-=Kagome!_

_Kagome's head shot up, frantically searching the dark for the voice calling to her._

_We don't have much time! Don't look, listen!_

"_What do you want?"_

_You need to find the pieces! _

"_The pieces? Of the jewel? "A hand settled over her hip, light fingers tracing a thick scar. "But I haven't broken it again! Have I?"_

_="Not the Jewel, the --- to your -----"_

"_My what?"_

_Find them in the faces of those you loved. ---- in all. Inu yasha held the first._

_=You will know where to find the rest._

"_What the hell is going on!?"_

_And then the light burst forth once more._

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

"Kagome!"

She moaned pitifully, her shaking hand brushing against her forehead, "Inu yasha?"

"Oh thank the gods!" She felt two arms pull her tightly against a hard… something? Where was she? Her eyes opened slowly, momentarily blinded by a strong light before they adjusted and she was allowed to observe her surroundings. 

Once again she found herself back in bed, covers pooled around her waist and a panicked dog hanyou clinging to her as if she was going to run away the first chance she got. Her shaky hand gently patted his arm. "Inu yasha? I need to breath."

Cursing, he hurriedly loosed his grip. He did not release her completely but, she was fine with that. She chuckled mentally, knowing she probably wouldn't be sitting up if he wasn't holding her. Besides, there was nothing quite like a warm hanyou body when your head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. 

Dreamy voices echoed in her ear and all at once she was awake once more.

"Inu yasha! I had that dream again!"

"Dream?" He looked confused, "In the 5 minutes you were out?"

She ignored his comment as she rolled recent events through her clearing mind. "It was different from before though… They said I needed to find the pieces."

"Of the jewel?" Suddenly he thought of something that should have been first on his mind. "Kagome!" he shook her shoulders. "Where is the jewel?!"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Safe."

"You didn't leave it in your old apartment did you? Or did… HE take it?"

Kagome gave him THAT look and he knew it was time to shut up. 

"Don't you think I would have told you if Aku had the jewel? What happens to corrupt men who hold the jewel dog boy? I think you would have noticed if my old boss was a demon."

Inu yasha stared at her, his mouth open in disbelief. _Did… Did she just have a whole conversation about Aku without crying?_ _Not even a blush?_ He shook it off but filed it away for a more appropriate time. "So then, where is it?"

She sighed. "You're not gonna like it."

That got his attention. Inu yasha frowned, folded his arms and glared at the young woman. "Kagome."

Sighing again, two fingers pinched the bridge of her nose. Gods she had a headache. 

"When I first came back I kept it on a necklace that I constantly wore. Unfortunately I was… Well we'll just say Aku noticed it and I felt it was no longer safe. I told Eri what really happened in high school and she agreed to help me hide the jewel somewhere out of Aku's reach."

"So," he raised a curious eyebrow, "You gave it to Eri?"

"No, I said she help me hide it. I couldn't exactly cut myself open."

"CUT YOURSELF?!" He's hands grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at his panicked face. "Where did you hide the jewel Kagome!?"

She smiled sheepishly as her hand drifted down to her hip and came to rest over an old scar Inu yasha knew very well.

"We thought it'd be safest where it started."

"Safest where it…" he gave a terrified look to her hip. "You don't mean…?"

She sighed. "We were careful and truthfully it was our only option at the time. I couldn't have Aku getting a hold of it."

"But self mutilation?! KAGOME!"

"HEY! It wasn't SELF mutilation!" She shrugged. "Eri did the cutting. And I was wasted drunk so I couldn't feel anything."

"DRUNK?!" He threw his hands into the air, storming off to the other side of the room only to come pacing back. "Is that suppose to make me feel _better_?! Didn't you know alcohol thins blood?! You could have bled to death!"

She sighed, "Inu yasha, be reasonable. What else was I suppose to do with a human-transforming-demon-magnet? Keep it in my jewelry box and hope no one noticed the aura?"

Inu yasha growled, "Don't you think I know that?!" 

"Well then why are you getting so mad?"

"Because I should have been there!" With a sigh he leaned against the wall and slumped bonelessly to the floor. His head fell against his raised knees and his hands buried themselves in his hair. "You should never have to do something like that to protect the jewel because I should be protecting you."

"Oh Inu yasha." Kagome slid from the bed and crawled over to his side. "Do you think I'm upset with you? Because I'm not."

He glanced at her, sad golden eyes peeking through silver strands. "You should be. I let you down."

She smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. "What's in the past is gone. You don't hold my past decisions against me, do you?"

"No."

"Then I won't hold yours against you." She gently squeezed his hand. "You're here now and you've saved me from another of my demons." Her fingertips traced sharp claws, "Thank you."

"Kagome I-"

A throat cleared at the door and two heads jerked towards the door.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the open doorframe as he observed his brother and his young woman. "I hate to burst your bubble but the police are down stairs and they wish to speak with you Kagome. It appears your… _Friends_… lodged a complaint against my darling brother for assault and kidnapping."

You could almost see the steam coming out of Inu yasha's ears….

"_WHAT??_"

The two officers at the front door jumped as the enraged voice echoed down the stairs. 

"Are you sure we can handle this Kino?" the man asked his partner.

Kino shrugged. "I dunno, Matsuhara. I've heard those Takahashi brothers can be a handful. Especially that younger one." 

Matsuhara gulped and reached for the doorknob. "I think I'll wait in the car."

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

"Too slow," Kino smirked at her partner before turning back to greet their host. "Ah, Inu yasha-sama. How good to see you again."

"Don't give me that crap! What the hell is this about bringing me in on charges?!" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, arms folded across his chest. "I didn't do shit!"

Kino frowned slightly. "There seems to be a misunderstanding. Yes, there was a report filed claiming you assaulted and kidnapped a young woman. A Miss…" she pulled out a small notebook and flipped through the pages.

"Higurashi."

She glared at her partner. "Trust you to remember a woman's name."

He shrugged. "It's a gift."

Kino snorted. "Right. Anyway, we are merely here to collect your side of the story Inu yasha-sama and decide what, if any, action should be taken. We'd also like to have a word with the young lady in question if at all possible. Is she here?"

Inu yasha's growl rumbled through the stair well as he stared menacingly at the two offices. "Now you listen here-"

"Inu yasha."

Three heads whipped in the direction of the young woman slowing descending the stairs to greet them. 

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Just after Inu yasha's Hasty exit…_

Kagome stared after Inu yasha as he stormed out past Sesshoumaru. "Inu yasha?" she called after him only to get a snappy, 'Stay put' before he continued off to meet with their _guest_. She sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"Are you well?"

She glanced up, startled for a moment by the unexpected question, then smiled. "I'm fine." He gazed down at her arm, "I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"It need not concern you."

Kagome smiled, knowing what he was trying to say, and nodded. "Thank you all the same."

A moment passed in silence before the youkai lord turned to the door. "I may need to go referee for those officers. One never knows what Inu yasha may do when it comes to your safety."

Kagome blushed. "Uh, maybe I'd better go. They wanted to talk to me too right?"

He nodded. "But did my brother not tell you to remain here?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, like I ever listen to him."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Indeed." He turned and moved out into the hallway, moving at an easy pace so Kagome could keep up with him in the winding halls. Sesshoumaru moved to guide her down the stairs with a gentle hand on her arm but found the young woman frozen in place as she stared at the two officers talking with his brother. He raised an eyebrow and gently tugged her arm again. 

"Kagome?"

The young woman shook her head, clearing it, before smiling sadly at the demon lord. "You don't recognize them do you?"

He glanced between the officers and the obvious tears standing in the young woman's eyes. "Should I?"

She shook her head, eyes blinking rapidly. "It doesn't matter… Shall we intervene before Inu yasha decides to get violent?"

"I will get my answers later."

Kagome only smiled and moved down the stairs. "If you stick around, you may get some now."

#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Inu yasha growled in annoyance even as he met Kagome and gently wrapped an arm around her waist, relieving his brother of her arm. "What are you doing down here?" he muttered under his breath.

Kagome only smiled sadly and turned to face the officers at the bottom of the stairs. "I would think that you at least would recognize our guest Inu yasha."

Inu yasha blinked, glancing between Kagome and the offices, eyes confused. "Should I?"

Kagome smiled and turned to the officers. "Miroku-san, Sango-san," she bowed to the pair. 

Inu yasha's mouth moved like a fish out of water. 

"How did you know my name?" Sango narrowed her eyes at the young woman. "Have we met?"

Kagome only smiled and waved her question away. "In a previous life perhaps… You wished to speak with me?"

Sango eyed the woman suspiously as she and her companion came to a stop in front of her. "Kagome Higurashi?" The young woman nodded. She tilted her head as she examined the young woman on the youkai's arm. "From what your… _friends_ described I expected something a little more… uh…"

"Trashy? Slutty? More whoreish?" 

Sango had the good grace to blush. "Uh… In so many words? Yeah."

She watch a slow, sad smile spread across the woman's lips and felt an unbearable tugging in her heart at the hurt radiating from her small frame. "I'm sorry to disappoint."

"Oh no!" Sango waved her hands quickly in front of her. "I'm not disappointed! More relieved, I suppose, but not disappointed…"

Miroku stepped up next Sango at this point, gently taking Kagome's hand in his own. "Why would your friends say such a thing about you, fair maiden? You seem only of the purest caliber."

Kagome nervously pulled her hand away, stepping in closer to Inu yasha's side, and shuddered. He glared at the officer, a deep growl rumbling in his throat. "Don't. Touch. Her."

Miroku swallowed hard and took a step back. "Understood, Inu yasha-sama."

Kagome swallowed hard and Inu yasha cursed the obvious back step she'd taken. Damn… and she'd been so much more like the old Kagome before…

Sango cleared her throat. "More to the topic, my partner has a point. Why is it your friends have such a low opinion of you ma'am?"

Kagome blushed, turning away from the group. "I… have a bit of a shady past." A clawed hand squeezed hers and she smiled. "I'm trying to fix that problem though."

Sango nodded, seeming to except that answer. "Alright. Then I suppose we should move on to why we're really here."

Miroku smiled. "Yes. It's seems that your… uh…_Friends_ for lack of a better term, have lodge a complaint of kidnapping and assault. We are here to see if they have a valid case."

Kagome nodded her understanding. 

Inu yasha just growled. 

"I told you fucks I didn't kidnap Kagome! I'd never hurt her!"

Sango pinched the bridge of her nose, "Hai, Inu yasha-sama, we got you statement on the matter but we must still investigate any allegations."

"May I make a suggestion?"

The group turned to the forgotten tai-youkai, standing just behind his brother. Sesshoumaru ignored their surprised eyes and turned to move back upstairs. "Follow me."

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Inu yasha growled from his spot on the couch on the far side of his brother's office, Kagome whimpering softly from her position curled protectively in his lap. Across the room, Sango non-too-gently bandaged her bloody partner who, for his part, at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"You are most fortunate, Officer Matsuhara." Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair behind his large oak desk. "My brother is not usually so lenient with those who offend his priestess."

Miroku chanced at glanced at the growling hanyou and young women huddled in the corner, turning away quickly when it looked as if the younger Takahashi was going to pounce on him again. "My apologizes," he bowed politely to the youkai behind the desk. "I am not always able to control my hand. A family curse, you see."

"Cursed my ass." Miroku winced as Sango pulled a bandage much too tight. "You're a freakin' letch and if I'd been faster than Inu yasha-sama you'd be dead. I can't believe you'd touch the poor girl when she's obviously skittish around men to begin with!" She whacked him in the head for good measure. "I knew I should have left you in the freakin' car."

"It…It's ok." 

All eyes were suddenly gazing at her intensely and Kagome couldn't suppress the shudder that racked her body even as she uncurled herself from Inu yasha's lap to sit beside him. Her head down, wringing her hands nervously in her lap, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's all right Miroku-san. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Miroku stared at her for a long moment before smiling. "You are a truly generous woman, Kagome-sama." He bowed deeply. "I humbly thank you for your forgiveness."

Inu yasha growled. "Don't touch her again, if you want to make it out of here alive. I don't appreciate people touching what's mine."

Miroku turned and bowed to the irritated hanyou as well. "Again Inu yasha-sama, my apologizes. As I mentioned before, cursed hand and all that."

"Shall we move on to the real business now or would you like the monk to lick your chin too, little brother?"

Shooting a glare at his brother, Inu yasha huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "You know damn well that doesn't apply here."

"Indeed. But setting that aside," Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the officers. "I believe you had questions for my brother and Kagome?"

"Yes," Sango pulled a small notebook and pen from her back pocket, flipped it open, and turned to face Kagome and Inu yasha. "I suppose the first question we should get answered is the whole kidnapping business. I don't see any indication that you are here against your will Miss Higurashi, but just as a formality, were you kidnapped?"

Kagome smiled gently and shook her head. "No and just call me Kagome. I'm not my mother."

Sango smiled. "You may call me Sango, if you wish." She jotted something down in her notebook. "Ok, so with that out of the way, let's move on to the next allegation. Did Inu yasha-sama assault you or harm you in any way?"

Kagome shook her head fiercely. "No. Never. Inu yasha would never hurt me."

"May I ask," Miroku glanced between the two. "How is it that you know one another? You seem much more familiar with one another than we were led to believe."

"How we know each other is none of your damn business," Inu yasha growled. "Needless to say it's a lot longer than Yuka and her nosey friends are aware of."

"How long?" Sango pressed.

"My fifteenth birthday." 

She nodded and made a note. "And how old are you now?"

"Twenty-two."

"So, secretly, the two of you have been acquainted for seven years?"

"We lost touch for five years, after I turned seventeen," she felt Inu yasha wince next to her and took his hand, gently squeezing it. 

He squeezed back. "I just recently found Kagome again and it was decided that she would stay with me because she was having a few problems at home."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances but didn't press the matter farther. "All right." Sango made another note. "Would you care to tell us how you hurt your arm Kagome?"

The young woman stared down at the bandage on her arm, turning it left and right under her confused gaze. "To tell you the truth, I'm not totally sure."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "You're not… sure?"

She shook her head and turned to Inu yasha and Sesshoumaru. "Do you guys know?"

The brothers exchanged glances, Sesshoumaru nodding while Inu yasha shook his head. An intense glare from Sesshoumaru and Inu yasha sighed in defeat. 

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned back to the officers. "The wound on Kagome's arm is self inflicted."

That caught their attention.

"Self inflicted?" Kagome sputtered. "But I… I don't…" She turned teary eyes to her hanyou. "Inu yasha?" she whispered brokenly. "What did I do?"

His head fell forward, silver bangs covering golden orbs. "Kagome… I'm… I'm sorry."

She grabbed his shirt front, her mind in a sudden panic. "Sorry?! Why are you sorry?! What did I do!?" Releasing him, she instead grabbed the wrap around her arm and ripped it off. 

He tried to stop her but she had the gaze off before he had a chance to reach for her. All he could do was watch as the tears spilled down her cheeks and her eyes widened in shock and horror. Her fingers traced the long bloody line of stitches, her teeth gnawing at her lower lip.

"Oh gods…" Sango came forward and gently reached for the young woman's arm to examine it. "Did you try to…?"

Kagome jerked back, crawling backwards and away from everyone. "Don't touch me! Oh gods!" She sobbed. "What have I done?!"

Inu yasha whimpered and looked to his brother with pleading eyes. He wanted to comfort her but he knew she'd never calm down with everyone staring at her.

Sesshoumaru nodded and slowly stood, ushering the two officers out of the room. He turned back to his younger brother at the door. "Comfort her, make her understand it was not her fault," he whispered 

just below human hearing range. "Whatever you do, stay calm." And with that, he closed the door. And moved into the hall where the officers lingered, waiting for him.

"Will…" Sango cleared the lump from her throat. "Will Kagome be all right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Do not concern yourselves. My brother has spent much time with the priestess and knows her better then she knows herself. No harm will come to her."

Miroku nodded and gently placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Come along Sango." He glanced up at Sesshoumaru. "We shall we return another time to finish our questions?"

The tai-youkai nodded. "Indeed."

Miroku and Sango bowed deeply before making their way back through the endless halls to the front door, leaving Sesshoumaru alone to stand guard over his brother and his chosen.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#

"Kagome?" Inu yasha whimpered as she moved farther from him. "Kagome, please don't."

"How can you look at me?" 

"Don't talk like that Kagome."

"But it's true!" she cried, throwing herself to her feet. She wanted to run, to escape but she had nowhere to go, nowhere to run to get away from the feelings boiling inside her. "I tried to kill myself and I don't even remember it! How can you stand to look at me? Knowing what I almost did?!"

Steel arms grabbed her and pulled her to a firm chest. She beat her fist against it, wailing and screaming for all she was worth but the arms remained strong and the chest continued to rumble with a deep comforting growl no matter what she tried until she was too tired to care. 

She fell against him, sobbing brokenly and clinging to his shirt like a drowning man at sea clings to a life raft. She felt like she was a drift in a sea of her own nightmares and, gods help her, if she let go of this man she knew she'd be lost to the raging waves.

"Why?!" She finally managed to sob. "Why don't I remember?! Why did I do it?!" She pulled back just enough to turn desperate, pleading eyes to Inu yasha. "I don't want to die! Not like that! I would never leave you like that!"

Inu yasha gently wiped the tears from beneath despairing blue oceans. "I know Kagome. I know baby." He whimpered softly and pulled her back against his chest. "I don't know what happened in that bathroom or why you did what you did but I know you wouldn't leave me if you had the choice."

"Inu yasha, I'm so sorry."

He gently kissed her cheek, her forehead and finally her lips. "Don't be sorry. Just… don't be sorry."

Inu yasha held her to him as tightly as he could, growling softly and whispering gently into her hair until her crying turned to whimpers and then to dreamless sleep. Slowly, he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her room, nodding to Sesshoumaru as he passed. 

Carefully, he placed his precious cargo on the bed and delicately climbed in beside her. He would be there when she woke up again. He tucked her small body against his and wrapped his arms around her. He wouldn't leave her. 

He didn't want her to be alone again…


	12. Plans of Mice and Men

Sins of her Future

Chapter 12 – Plans of Mice and Men

Rated R for potty mouths, violence and suggestions of rape

A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been a couple months but hey! It's better than my usual update plan right? ; Once again, thank you to all my reviews and all the lovely people who added to their favorites! I'm feeling the love :laughs: Any who! I hope this new chapter doesn't disappoint. Once again, any questions, comments or random acts of email can be offered to the review gods by pressing the little gray button at the bottom of this selection. Have a great day and thanks for reading!  
Sami-chan

#&#&#&#&#&#

"Are you sure?"

"_Do you doubt me?"_

Running a nervous hand through silver hair, he sighed. "No. You've always been right about these kinds of things. That's what worries me."

"_Indeed. Kouga and Shippou were able to close down all of the accounts on Kagome's list and a few that were not but it would seem that Aku is more resourceful then we thought." _The line was silent for a moment._ "Are you sure she gave us all the information she could?"_

He growled low and threatening. "Are you calling my intended a liar asshole?"

"_I would never dream of it. I am merely suggesting she was scared and did not reveal all."_

He gave a 'keh' at his brother's suggestion. "I don't think so. She doesn't seem nervous and she didn't smell as if she was lying when I asked about it." He shook his head. "Is it at all possible that he keeps accounts hidden or uses more than one accountant?"

There was a long pause as Sesshoumaru considered the options. _"It is possible. In case one of the women gets it into her head to run or steal… It is a strategy that would behoove him."_

Dropping down into the leather chair behind his desk, Inu yasha let out a tired sigh. His fingers lightly pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed. "So what do we do?"

"_It is still likely he will come after your intended brother. She did, after all, give away information and he will be made aware of her transgressions rather quickly. We may have to weed through the riffraff first but I believe at some point he will deal with the problems himself." _ Inu yasha heard the sound of a keyboard clicking on the other side of the line. _"In the mean time, I suggest you keep a close eye on your young lady and we will continue to dig through his finances and assets on this side."_

Inu yasha nodded. "Right."

"_I'll be in touch," _and with that, the line went dead.

Inu yasha hung up the phone. For a long time, he continued to sit alone in his dark office, his mind racing and head spinning. Things had not turned out at all as they had hope and now they had put Kagome in even more danger then before. Aku was sure to know it was her giving up information and redouble his efforts to retrieve her. Or just kill her.

Pushing back from his desk, he moved expertly towards the door, avoiding over hanging corners of desks and tables with inhuman grace as he left the room. He moved quietly through the halls until he found himself staring into the living room, eyes fixed on a young woman with dark hair and the key to his heart. He ached knowing what he had done to protect her had failed but there was nothing he could do about it now but take his brother's advice.

Fist tightly clenched at his side and eyes narrowed with determination, he renewed a vow he'd made over and over for the last five hundred years.

_I'll protect you Kagome, with my life._

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Kagome sat on the large leather couch in Inu yasha's living room, staring blankly at the television. Her good hand reached up and absently pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter to ward off the slight chill she was feeling.

It wasn't that the room was chilly or even that the weather that fall was particularly cold. Something inside the young woman just didn't seem right. She couldn't for the life of her put a name to the feeling or a finger on what exactly was causing the odd sensation, she just knew that something felt…off.

Sighing, she gently rubbed the gauze wrapped around her injured arm and tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of self-loathing bubbling up in her stomach. It had been nearly two weeks since the 'incident' and her stitches would be coming out the day after next. She should have been excited but, instead, could only feel the uneasy dread of having to face the reminder of her own short-comings all over again.

A growl from the doorway snapped her half heart attention away from the television and to the silver-haired man currently watching her from the entrance to the living room.

"Stop rubbing it or you're going to reopen it and have to keep the stitches in longer."

She pulled her hand away from the wound like it was on fire, grinning at her hanyou companion sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I was distracted. It's just so itchy!"

Inu yasha gave a snort and pushed off the wall he was leaning against to join her on the couch. "Well quite messing with it woman or I'm going to get you one of those stupid collars they make dogs wear when they get stitches."

She gave an overly dramatic gasp. "You wouldn't?!"

He just laughed and pulled the young woman into his arms. "Don't try me woman. I'm ready to get that stupid gauze off your arm." He pouted, turning golden puppy eyes her way. "Do you have any idea how itchy that stuff is when it brushes against your skin?"

She leveled him with a look that screamed, 'You're kidding right?'

"Oh no, not me. No clue what you're talking about."

He chuckled and lightly kissed her cheek before flopping back on the couch again, pulling her with him and gently tucking her into his side. "So what are you watching princess?"

She gave a low growl but let the nickname side. It was no use arguing, he was going to use it no matter what she said. Didn't mean she had to like it though. "Nothing really, I suppose. There's not much on Sunday mornings. Not even any good cartoons."

He snorted. "You're telling me we have over a thousand channels and nothing on any of them?" He gave her a skeptically look.

She shrugged and tossed him the remote. "Be my guest."

Ten minutes and over a thousand channels later, Inu yasha threw the remote to the side, growling. "Damn it to hell and back, why do I pay for this shit again?"

"'Cause it came with a free TiVo?"

He smirked. "There is that."

She giggled. "Boys and their toys."

"Damn straight."

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "Oh what am I going to do with you?"

The arm wrapped around her waist gave her a squeeze, "I'm sure you can-"

The doorbell rang, cutting off any further discussion. Inu yasha turned to the annoyance and growled. "Who the hell could that be?"

"Is Shippou coming by today? I haven't seen him in at least a week!"

Inu yasha shook his head as the bell cut through the air for a second time. "No, and even if he was, that's not him. He'd have rung it continuously because he knows I hate it." His ears flatting to his head caused Kagome to giggle as she reached up and gave the closest one a good stroke.

"Aw, my poor baby. Are you gonna go answer it or shall I?"

Inu yasha sighed and stood up, the spell that hid his ears falling into place. "I'll go. Just stay here and keep my seat warm while I get rid of them, deal?"

"Don't go chasing off my little Shippou!" he heard her call after him as he moved into the entry way. He chuckled and shook his head as he moved to open the door.

His next thoughts were considerable jumbled after that.

Upon unlatching the deadbolt the door flew open and smacked the unprepared hanyou in the head, forcing him to stumble back in surprise. Before he could come to his senses and push back the intruder two ofuda were slapped to his chest. Painful jolts of powerful spiritual energy ripped though his body, dropping him to his knees with an agonizing scream.

His head was swimming from the pain while electric-like shocks disabled his body. Through the foggy haze he tried to make out what was going on but he could barely open his eyes, forget smelling anything.

His ears still seemed to be working. A feminine shriek managed to break into his hazy misery and finally force his focus back to the world outside his pain.

#&#&#&#

Upon hearing Inu yasha's scream Kagome had instantly reacted, bolting from the couch to see what would have cause her normally overly cocky, 'it's-only-a-gaping-hole-in-my-chest,' hanyou to let out such a gut-wrenching howl. The scene that greeted her in the foyer was not at all what she had been expecting.

Just next to the door Yuka, Ayumi and, Houjo stood posed, each armed with a stack of ofuda and glaring at the downed hanyou curled on the tile floor. They didn't even glance up at her as she entered. Instead, each grabbed a new ofuda from their stacks and prepared to attack the hanyou writhing on the cold tile floor again.

She gasped and darted forward, throwing her arms out to take up more space between Inu yasha and his attackers. "What the hell are you doing?!" she screeched.

Yuka glared harshly at the man on the floor, never looking up from her target. "Move Kag-"

"Kagome!"

Four stunned faces stared on as a head of dark hair barreled into Kagome, arms locking around her waist and body shaking violently with over whelming sobs.

"Oh Kagome! My little girl!" Kiyoko Higurashi cried, pulling the young woman into a tight embrace. "Baby, you're really here!"

Kagome's whole body shook and her arms dropped. She felt hot and cold, dizzy and nauseas, all at the same time. She lifted a shaking hand and gently touched her mother's head currently resting on her shoulder, trying to determine how much of the situation was real.

"Ma…Mama?" she whimpered.

"It'll be all right," her mother said. "Everything will work out. You'll see."

That's when Kagome's world went black.

&#&#&#&#&#

When Kagome's fainted it was all Kiyoko could do not to drop her. With the sudden weigh of her daughter pressing down on her she could barely maintain her balance and it was just short of a miracle that she was able to lower her to the ground. She probably wouldn't have managed if, half way through the trip to the floor, a pair of clawed and shaking hands hadn't taken over the task. Shocked brown eyes met agonized and worried gold and suddenly nothing made sense.

"Inu yasha?" Kiyoko gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh gods, what are you doing here?!" She could see his teeth grinding together as he tried to gain enough control over the pain to speak. Quickly reaching out, she grasped hold of the two ofuda stuck to his chest and pulled them free. The three in the entry way cried out in protest but Kiyoko was too focused on her quest for answered to pay them any mind.

With a sigh of relief, the hanyou's body sagged and nearly dropped straight to the floor next to her daughter. By force of will alone, he managed to keep himself upright and protectively crouched over Kagome. She waited a few moments to give him a chance to recover before she repeated her question.

Inu yasha glared past her at Kagome's three old school friends before turning softer eyes her way. "I live here."

Kiyoko was now thoroughly confused.

"You… Live here?" She glanced back that the furious trio behind her then back to Inu yasha. "But, they said that there was a youkai here and that he was holding Kagome against her will… That he'd kidnapped her… and…but… if that's true then…" She turned startled eyes to the hanyou and gasped. "You're the one that's been abusing Kagome?!" Tears ran from her eyes, "What have you done to my baby?!"

Inu yasha growled, his eyes flashing from gold to red and back for a brief moment. "Is that what they told you?! And you believed them?!" He snorted, tucking the still unconscious Kagome more snugly to his chest. "Then you're a bigger fool then I thought woman. How long have I been with Kagome, protected her, only to have you doubt me now?" He turned his head from her, though never took his eyes off the three prepared to attack just behind her, and let out an annoyed keh.

Kiyoko sniffled and at least had the decency to blush. "You… You're right, Inu yasha." She gave his shoulder a gentle pat, "I know I don't have to worry about Kagome when she's with you. I just- "

He gave an affirmative grunt. "She's your daughter. I understand."

Kiyoko sighed in relief, glad she had not offended the hanyou who was like a son to her. Smiling, she hugged him tight. He blushed at her show of affection, she laughed and, everything seemed to fall back into place.

At least until Yuka opened her mouth.

"Higurashi-san! What are you thinking?! Get away from that youkai!" The young woman readied another ofuda.

Inu yasha growled, readying his claws to strike when a pained moan broke the tense air around the group. All eyes darted to the young woman clutched close to his chest as they waited for her to fully awaken from her impromptu slumber.

Kagome awoke slowly, her head spinning and her stomach quivering as she tried to control the urge to relive her lunch. She slowly opened her eyes, catching a pair of golden orbs staring down at her in concern.

"Kagome," he brushed her bangs away from her face, "Are you ok?"

She curled into a tight ball in his arms, burying her face deep in his chest. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

A deep rumble vibrated through his chest and into her body, easing some of her tension. A clawed hand gently stroked her hair, helping to further calm her. "It's all right Kagome. You just need to rest and calm down."

She whimpered again as another wave nausea shook her body. "Inu yasha…"

A quick moment from Inu yasha's right caught his attention and he darted left just in time to avoid another ofuda.

Inu yasha growled, pulled Kagome tighter against his chest and slowly backed away from the three ofuda welding intruders. Kiyoko looked lost as she glanced between her daughter's friends and the hanyou.

"I'm sorry," she carefully moved herself between the two set of combatants. "Have I missed something?"

Inu yasha growled as Yuka took a step forward, trying to edge her way around Kiyoko for a clear shot at the hanyou. "Put Kagome down you monster! Don't think we don't know what you did to her! We saw the blood!" Kiyoko moved slightly to block her way again and the young woman's growl nearly rivaled the dog demons.

"I'm sure there has just been a misunderstanding," Kiyoko smiled. "Maybe we can all just sit down and talk about this?"

Houjo stepped up this time, fanning off to Kiyoko's other side. "There's no misunderstanding Higurashi-san. The gaze on Kagome-chan's arm is proof enough."

"What?!" Yuka spat, "She wanted to leave so you felt you had to punish her? Try to kill her while making sure it looked like an accident?" Her body shook with rage as she moved closer to her target even as he moved away. "I don't know how you fooled those cops but you can't fool us!"

Inu yasha's growl grew in volume as he was back further and further into the corner of the foyer. His claws flexed at his side, ready to attack at any given moment. "I didn't touch Kagome, fools! If anyone is to blame for her injury it's you!" He felt the wall at his back and cursed internally. "You're the ones that were yelling at her and cursing her! She tried to kill herself because of you!"

Ayumi gasped and dropped her ofuda, taken back by the youkai's words. "N-no! Not Kagome! She would never- She wouldn't-"

"Inu…yasha…"

&#&#&#&#

Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

The yelling, the fighting, the horrible reality of her mother's knowledge of her past; it was all just too much.

She moaned a sound pitifully that may or may not have come out as her hanyou's name as she weakly pushed against his chest in an effort to free herself. She felt him gently shush her, stroke her hair to calm her, but nothing worked and she couldn't hold it much longer.

With a final violent shove, she managed to pry herself from his grip and stumble to the floor before dashing past the stunned group and into the kitchen. She barely made it to the kitchen sink before her insides gave a final quake and her lunch we revisited.

She wasn't sure when he came in but it probably wasn't long after her own arrival knowing him. She was only vaguely aware of one clawed hand soothing over her back while its mate pressed a cool compress to the back of her neck. In any other instant, she would have been mortified to know he was there but as another round of violent retching drew her attention away she couldn't seem to muster up enough will to care.

&#&#&#&#

Her heaving was dry now, her body having long since relieved its self of everything it could possibly give. Still he held her, waiting until finally, she gave a pitiful sobbing sigh and released the side of the sink, slumping to the floor. He caught her easily around the waist and gently lowering them both to the floor and arranging the exhausted woman in his lap.

Tender clawed hands pushed her sweat-drenched bangs from her face and gently wiped the corners of her mouth with a bit of paper towel he'd managed to grab off the counter. Golden eyes glazed with worry surveyed her pale skin while white dog ears twitched with each gasping, sobbing, breath she took.

Slowly, softly, he pulled her to his chest, careful not to jar her fragile body any more than necessary. There was a long moment of complete silence before he dared to speak.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered.

A pained whimper was his only response.

With a sigh, he gently stood and carefully carried his fragile cargo up the back stairs and down the hall. He opened her bedroom door and carefully set her on the edge of the bed. He took his time tucking her beneath the warm sheets, gently lifting and shifting the young woman into a comfortable position before tucking the comforter under her chin. He kissed her forehead gently and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Princess," he sighed softly and gently rubbed her leg when she whimpered. "I have to go take care of a few things but I'll be back, all right?"

She whimpered and shifted onto her side, curling herself around his hips, pressing her forehead to the side of his thigh. "Inu yasha…"

"I know baby," he ran his fingers through her hair. "Just sleep."

"Stay until I," she panted lightly, "fall asleep?"

Inu yasha smiled lightly, "Of course." His hand ghosted down her back, barely a whisper against fabric covered flesh, as he watched his beloved. He watched her sigh and felt some of the tension drain out her tight muscles. He listened as her breath finally evened out into the peaceful rhythms of sleep. He gazed at her until long after dreams began to flutter behind closed eyelids before finally standing up and adjusting the covers around her fragile body.

With a heavy sigh, he turned and moved out of the room, glancing back for only a moment to make sure Kagome was well and truly asleep before moving into the hall.

He had a few phone calls to make.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Kiyoko Higurashi always prided herself on being a patient woman. After raising two rambunctious children and a slightly senile father-in-law, she felt she was more than prepared for just about anything life could through at her.

Then she met her daughter's friends.

Since Inu yasha's sudden departure with her daughter nearly an hour ago there hadn't been a moment of peace in the foyer. If Yuka wasn't screaming, then Houjo was cursing and trying to rush past her into the kitchen or Ayumi was pleading with her to let them check on Kagome.

Through it all she'd tried her best to be understanding. They were her daughter's friends, after all. They were just worried. She had tried to be patient with them, calmly explaining that she knew Inu yasha and that he would never hurt her daughter no matter the reason. They just didn't understand and her knowledge of the mysterious hanyou had only lead to more questions that she wouldn't answer. It just wasn't her place.

"Please Higurashi-san," Ayumi clasped her hands together tightly in front of her chest, "Just let us go in there and check on Kagome. We won't bother them."

Yuka snorted. "Speak for yourself. When I get my hands on that man he won't _be_ a man anymore."

Kiyoko gave Ayumi a thin smile while completely ignoring Yuka's remark. "Ayumi, just give him time. I'm sure Inu yasha will come back and let us know how she's doing."

"But it's been almost an hour!"

Kiyoko gave her shoulder a gentle pat, "I'm sure that-"

The door bell rang, cutting off any further discussion of the matter. Four heads wiped around to stare at the door with blatant curiosity.

"Should we open it?" Houjo ventured.

"Why not?" Four heads snapped from the door to the inu hanyou descending the grand stair case so fast he was almost sure they'd all broken their necks. He nodded to Kagome's mother before turning to the others with a chilling smile. "I believe it's for you."

Nervous, but not willing to be intimidated by some two-bit youkai, Yuka moved to the door and slowly opened it. Now this was surprising…

"Kino-san? Matsuhara-san?" Now she was just confused.

Sango pushed the door open a bit farther, forcing Yuka to take a few steps back so that she and her partner could enter. "All right Inu yasha-sama," Sango grouched, "What's the big idea?"

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, an eye brow raised in question. "I thought I was quite clear on the phone."

Sango returned the confused look. "You expect me to believe someone was dumb enough to break into the home of one of the two most powerful youkai of our time and attempt to kidnap his intended?"

He motioned to the three shocked humans standing between him and the officers. "And here I present them to you: Twiddles dumb, dumber, and dumb ass."

"You could not handle the problem on your own, Inu yasha-sama?" Miroku smirked. "Three pesky humans?"

He growled, glaring at the officer with barely concealed threats dancing in his eyes. "First off, if you hadn't noticed, they are armed with more than a dozen ofuda a piece. Even my brother can't fight that much holy power all at once. Secondly, my intended would be most upset if I were to spill human blood, even for her sake. I thought it best if you handled the problem." He regarded the young officer again, eyes narrowed. "Or are you, an officer of the law, suggesting that _I_ solve this problem?"

Miroku held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I am suggesting no such thing, Inu yasha-sama. I was merely curious why you called specifically for Sango-sama and I."

He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, "I've met you both before and am comfortable with you being in my home. I do not take well to strangers."

Sango slapped her partner in the back of the head before he could open his mouth further and bowed low to Inu yasha. "We are honored you feel that way, Inu yasha-sama. We shall deal with the intruders." She move to the door and signaled three other officers into the foyer. "I assume you wish to press charges?"

Inu yasha snorted, "Duh."

About that time, the seriousness of the situation dawned on Yuka and her friends.

"Hey wait!" Yuka jerked away from the officer attempting to handcuff her. "We didn't do anything! He's the one that kidnapped our friend!"

"Really?" Miroku smiled warmly at the young woman, "And you have proof?"

Yuka stuttered a moment. "Um, well, not really."

"Oh, I see. So you are acting on what the young woman in question has said?"

Again, Yuka stammered and seemed to shrink back a bit under the officer's gaze. "Well, not in so many words but I mean…"

Sango quirked an eye brow at the young woman, "You didn't think this whole thing out very far did you?"

"Well it's not like you were doing anything!" Houjo accused, "We called you guys in to solve the problem but you just ignored us because the accused was more powerful then we are! How's playing favorites doing your jobs?!"

Sango turned cold eyes to him, "I resent that Houjo-san. We did indeed investigate your claims and found them to be false. It is not our fault you do not understand the situation." She turned back to Inu yasha as two other officers finally managed to wrestle cuffs onto Yuka and Houjo. Ayumi didn't even bother to fight, truly distraught over how things were turning out and in shock. "We will need to talk to Kagome-sama. If you wish for them to be charged for her attempted kidnapping she will have to be the one to press charges."

Inu yasha frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Unfortunately, the strain of the day has caught up with her and she is currently unavailable."

"When could we see her then?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

All eyes turned to the tall, regal man and the petite young woman standing just inside the door way. Rin smiled and bowed slightly to the officers while Sesshoumaru regarded them coldly before turning to his brother.

"Here are the pills I promised. One is for the nausea, given as needed and one for her anxiety, also taken as needed. These shall have to do until we can get her better evaluated." He turned back to the officers. "I do not want her to have visitors until her vomiting has stopped or tomorrow afternoon at the earliest."

Yuka growled, "Perfect! That'll give you bastards plenty of time to coach her into whatever story you want!"

"I will still be here." Kiyoko said, stepping forward to stand next to Inu yasha.

Sango nodded. "I wish to stay was well. I have a few more questions for you Inu yasha-sama."

Inu yasha frowned but still nodded. "If there is no other choice in the matter, I suppose you can stay. At least it will keep these fools from claiming I've been brain washing Kagome." He turned to his brother and sister-in-law. "Will you be staying as well asshole?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I suppose we should stay just to make your life a bit more miserable. I do not wish to be slacking in my duties."

Throwing his hands in the air and grumbling under his breath about dumb humans and bastard ass brothers, he moved towards the stairs. "Let's get this show on the road then. I've got places to be."

Sango turned and nodded to her partner. "Take them back to the station and get them all booked. I'll give you a call as soon as I've talked with Kagome-sama."

Miroku nodded. "Be safe," he said as he led the three officers and their screaming captives outside, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sango reluctant sighed as she turned back to the stairs, staring up at them as if they were going to swallow her whole. She just had this feeling that as soon as she committed herself to walking up their wooden structure things were going to change… and not necessarily for the better.

"Oi woman, are you coming or not?"

With another sigh, she grasped the banister and pulled herself onto the first step.

Oh well. She did like to live dangerously after all.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#

"You know what you need to do?"

"Hai."

"Failure is not an option."

The man bowed deeply to the shadowed figure, a tiny drop of nervous sweat trickling down his cheek. "Hai Aku-sama. It shall be as you say."

Aku leaned forward, a dangerous smirk lighting his lips. "I expect a report no later than tomorrow evening. Is that clear? I will have her back or she will be dead by that time."

"Consider it done, Aku-sama," and with that he disappeared into the darkness.

Aku only smiled as she sat back in his chair. "Soon Kagome-chan…" her name dripped from his lips like venom, "very soon."

#&#&#&#&#&#

Additional note: Thanks to Desertrose288 for all your help! You're a doll!  
Mer() – Thanks for the review darlin'


End file.
